Por siempre juntos
by Dark-Str
Summary: Konnichiwa! jejeje sorry x la tardanza pro aqui esta el Cap5, x fin se sabra q tiene q ver aqui Mimi espero y les guste!Dejen reviews xfas!Grax!Ja ne!
1. La llamada

Capitulo 1º: La llamada  
Autora: Sora Ishida  
Hace 5 años que los niños elegidos entraron por primera vez al  
Digimundo. Tai, Matt y Sora tenían 16 años, Joe tenia 17, T.K, Kari y  
Davies 13, Yolei tenia 14 y Ken Izzi y Mimi 15, esta ultima hace 4 años que  
se había ido a los EE.UU.  
En una tarde de otoño en EE.UU....  
¿?: Hola!  
¿?2: Hola...  
¿?: Pasa algo Mimi?  
Mimi: No, no nada, no te preocupes Michael estoy bien Gracias ^-^  
Michael: Muy bien?, salimos?  
Mimi: Bueno ^-^  
Michael: Mmm, que tal si vamos a un café?!  
Mimi: Muy bien me encanta la idea ^-^!  
Mimi estaba poco triste pues extrañaba a sus amigos de Japón en  
especial a Matt...  
Mimi siempre siempre había estado enamorada de el en secreto desde  
que llego al digimundo  
Michael había ido a buscarla para después declararle su amor, estaba  
decidido  
Iban caminando caminando por la banqueta Mimi seguía triste  
extrañaba Japón ese lugar no había nada nuevo siempre lo mismo y le parecía  
rutina. Iban caminando cuando de repente Michael se acerco a Mimi y le paso  
el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Mimi se había sonrojado levemente...  
Michael se paro bruscamente tomando por los hombros a Mimi...  
Michael: Mimi...  
Mimi: Si Michael?  
Michael: Bueno Mimi es que yo te quería decir algo importante para mi y  
espero q también para ti...  
Mimi: Si, que es?  
Los ojos de Mimi lo miraban fijamente con ternura y sus cabellos rosas  
se movían con el viento suavemente.  
Michael: Bueno es que t...tu...me...me...gu...gus....  
Móvil: ring, ring ring  
Mimi: Disculpa Michael tengo una llamada  
Michael (un poco enojado): Eh mmm si no ay problema  
Michael estaba como echo piedra estaba apunto de declarársele a Mimi  
y lo interrumpen.  
Michael (enojado y pensando): Grrr, porque demonios me interrumpen en una  
situación tan importante, porque no le hablan después !¬¬?!?!?!  
Mimi: Bueno habla Mimi  
Michael (pensando): Obvio que habla Mimi pues quien mas si es su móvil  
¬¬?!?!  
Voz: Mimi hola soy yo Matt, te acuerdas de mi?  
Mimi: Matt, como olvidarte!!!  
Matt: Bueno este pensé que ya no te acordabas de mi ^-^U  
Mimi: No Matt como crees!!!  
Michael solo estaba escuchando la llamada y vio lo contenta que estaba  
Mimi entonces se sintió ganas de llorar pero no podía, no podía ponerse a  
llorar enfrente de ella, que pensaría de el?  
Matt: Jejeje, bueno pues como estas?  
Mimi: Muy bien gracias, muy contenta porque me ayas hablado ^-^, pero dime  
como estas tu?  
Matt: Muy bien gracias, acá con la banda y todo eso ya sabes  
Mimi: Si que bien ^-^, y como esta Sora, Tai, T.K y todos los demás?  
Matt: Muy bien, todos estamos muy bien, Ken y Yoley ya son novios...  
Mimi: Oh mira que parejita ^-^  
Matt: Jejeje si verdad ^-^  
Mimi: Bueno Matt y que paso?  
Matt: Ah si disculpa es que te quería decir algo...  
Mimi (emocionada): Si Matt dime?  
Matt (un poco sonrojado): Bueno Mimi es que... AAAAAAH!!!!!!(eso fue un  
grito eh ^-^U)  
Mimi: Matt que paso estas bien?!?!?!  
Matt: Lo siento Mimi es que... AOCH!!! T.K ESPERA QUE NO VEZ QUE ES UNA  
LLAMADA MUY IMPORTANTE?!?!?!  
T.K: Si Matt pero necesito el teléfono para hablarle a Kari!!!  
Matt: Bueno disculpa Mimi es que el tortolito de mi hermano no puede vivir  
sin Kari y aaah (un suspiro de burla ^-^U)  
Mimi (apunto de reventar de la risa): Jajaja, no te preocupes Matt, jajaja  
Matt: Bueno Mimi tengo que colgar que aquí no me deja de molestar y si no  
cuelgo se va a morir ^-^U  
Mimi: Bueno Matt me saludas a todos y que estés bien ^o^!!! BYE!!!  
Matt: Adiós, te cuidas te llamo luego  
Matt y Mimi colgaron al mismo tiempo.  
T.K: Por fin ya era hora !¬¬  
Matt: Si, si tortolito ay ta el teléfono para que ya no llores ¬¬, mira que  
ni me dejaste contarle lo que le tenia que decir !¬¬  
T.K (marcando el teléfono): Naaaa, 4869......  
Matt: Boy a salir  
T.K (hablando en el teléfono): Hola disculpe se encuentra Kari?  
Matt: Bueno después te veo ¬¬  
Michael: Mimi quien era?  
Mimi (contenta): Era Matt ^-^  
Michael (decepcionado): Lo quieres mucho no?  
Mimi: No te imaginas cuanto ^-^  
Michael: Bueno bien por ti ^-^ bueno te acompaño a tu casa ya se nos izó  
tarde  
Mimi: Bien ^-^  
Mimi no notaba que Michael estaba triste, pues iba en una nube  
pensando en Matt...  
Michael: Bueno ya llegamos...  
Mimi: Si gracias después te veo ^-^  
Michael: Si... adiós  
Mimi: Adiós ^-^!!!  
Mimi cerro la puerta y Michael dio media vuelta y se fue triste y  
pensando en Mimi, Mimi se fue directo a su cuarto agarro una foto de todos  
sus amigos de cuando salieron del digimundo también salía Matt (obvio no ^-  
^U?), se tiro en la cama señalo a Matt con el dedo abrazo la foto  
suspiro...Matt te amo... estaba muy contenta por la llamada ya era tarde y  
a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida profundamente abrazando la foto  
tiernamente ^-^...  
CONTINUARA...............  
Notas de la autora:  
Holas!!!!! Jejeje este es mi primer Fic, espero que les aya gustado el  
primer capitulo pues le seguiré.... ^-^, bueno parece que es un mimato pero  
no se sabe como puede acabar así que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas eh  
jejeje, bueno pues sugerencias, insultos, felicitaciones todo ese tipo de  
cosas a: Rinoa_Heartilly_1@hotmail.com  
Saludos: Sora Ishida 


	2. En la casa de Tai

Capitulo 2º: En la casa de Tai

Autora: Sora Ishida

Domingo en la mañana, Sora se estaba arreglando para juntarse con sus amigos, bajo a desayunar, cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador vio una nota de su mamá:

Sora (leyendo la carta): Sora: Hija lo siento pero eh tenido que salir urgentemente de la ciudad, que estés bien. Besos Mamá. P.D.: Vuelvo en una semana

Sora: Ja, como siempre tiene que salir "urgentemente" de la ciudad ¬¬

Dejo la carta en la mesa saco la leche del refrigerador se sirvió en un vaso y fue por un tarro de galletas, se sentó y empezó a comer.

Sora: Mmm, estas galletas están muy ricas mi mamá si que las hace bien ^-^

Sora de repente se entristeció se levanto de la mesa agarro su bolso y se fue, se dirigía hacia el parque, todavía era muy temprano y no había mucha gente y faltaban como cuatro horas para la reunión con sus amigos. Se sentó en un columpio y empezó a balancearse levemente veía el parque y empezaba a recordar algunos tiempos en los que jugaba con Tai al football o cualquier otra cosas sus recuerdos...

Sora (murmurando para si misma): Ah, que aquellos tiempos tan felices

De repente Sora siente como unas manos le tapan los ojos y dice...

¿?: Quien soy?

En ese momento siente como la persona que le tapa los ojos se mueve y se pone enfrente de ella pero sin destaparle los ojos...

Sora: Mmmm, ya se! eres Matt! ^-^

Matt le quita las manos dejándola ver de nuevo, entonces Sora se topa con un inmenso mar azul en los ojos de Matt...

Matt: Jeje, supiste quien era, pero como?

Sora: Mmm pues se reconocer las voces muy bien ^-^

Matt: Mmmm bueno pero dime que haces tan temprano aquí?

Sora: Pues nada solo decidí venir porque cuando vengo se me quita la 

tristeza...

Matt: Oh y que acaso estabas triste?

Sora (pensando): Oh no que le digo? boy a inventar algo, no mejor no después invento algo estupido y quedare en vergüenza mejor le digo la verdad. (sin pensar) bueno pues si...

Matt: Oh lo siento pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuéntamelo anda ^^

Sora: Bueno es que mi mamá nunca esta casi todas las mañanas me topo con una nota que dice que tubo que salir de "urgencia" fuera de la ciudad, antes no me sentía así pero ahora si porque antes no era muy seguido pero ahora hasta parece que es rutina =(...

Sora agacha la cabeza y de sus ojos se escapa una lagrima que Sora se apresura a limpiar, Matt se percata de esto...

Matt: Te entiendo, Sora a mi también me pasa no tan igual pero si te comprendo pero vamos no llores no ay motivo, es duro pero estoy seguro de que ella lo hace por tu bien y que no te falte nada además supongo que cuando estas con ella te la pasas muy bien o no?

Sora: Si Matt, tienes razón me as levantado el animo gracias Matt eres un gran amigo te quiero mucho ^-^

Al oír esto Matt se sonroja levemente, Sora lo nota...

Sora: Que pasa Matt te as puesto rojo?

Matt (sonrojado totalmente): No, no es nada es que cuando hace frió se me pone la cara roja ^-^U

Sora: Ay que lindo eres ^-^

Matt (todavía sonrojado): Gracias Sora ^-^

Sora: De nada, es que es la verdad ^-^

Matt se sonroja aun mas parece un tomate

Sora: Wow Matt creo que tienes frió no es así? pero es raro yo no tengo ^-^

Matt: Mmmm, pues si no?, es raro ^-^U

Sora (pensativa): Si... (pensando) no será por otra cosa por el que esta rojo? ay no Sora que cosas piensas ^-^U

Matt: Que tanto piensas eh?

Sora: No, no en nada ^-^U

Matt: Mmmm, a mi se me hace que si, pero bueno no importa ^-^

Sora: Jejeje, bueno y que ases tu por aquí?

Matt: Bueno en la mañana me desperté y no me pude volver a dormir así que decidí salir y pasaba por aquí y te vi y pues vine ^-^

Sora: Ah ^-^

Matt: Oye Sora, yo tengo mucha hambre tu no? es que no desayune ^-^U

Sora: Bueno pues la verdad si, solo desayune un vaso de leche y una galleta

Matt: Bueno ya que los dos tenemos hambre, que tal si te invito a desayunar aceptas?

Sora: Claro, con mucho gusto ^-^

Matt: Que bien! vamos ^-^

Sora: Si! ^-^

Matt y Sora se dirigieron hacia un restaurante donde se podía comer afuera y como el día estaba hermoso decidieron desayunar al aire libre, Matt y Sora se sentaron un mesero se acerco y les pidió la orden

Sora: Bueno yo quiero una limonada y de comer un omelet con (bla bla bla)...

Matt estaba leyendo la carta y se le antojo lo que había pedido Sora

Matt: Bueno yo quiero lo mismo que la señorita, solo que de tomar un jugo de naranja

Mesero: Muy bien en unos minutos llegaran sus platillos

Matt y Sora: Gracias ^-^

Sora: Esta muy hermoso el día no crees?

Matt: Si es una mañana muy hermosa

En eso el mesero llega con las bebidas

Mesero: Limonada para la señorita y el jugo de naranja para el caballero

Matt y Sora: Gracias ^-^

Matt menea su jugo, pone un codo sobre la mesa y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano, y se queda observando fijamente a Sora que esta bebiendo de su limonada y mirando hacía un lado. De repente Sora se voltea y se topa con ese mar azul tan hermoso que le encanta ver, Sora se sonroja levemente, en eso Matt se fija y casi tira su jugo pero reacciona justo a tiempo...

Matt (apenado): Lo...lo siento Sora, disculpa si te incomode ***^-^*** (eso significa que esta sonrojado ^-^)

Sora: No, no Matt no te preocupes no me as incomodado para nada ^-^

Matt (sonrojado): Lo siento Sora, es que no pude evitar ver tu hermoso rostro ***^-^***

Sora (sonrojada): Matt que dices ***^-^***

Matt: La verdad Sora, la verdad ^-^

Sora (aun sonrojada): Gracias **^-^**

Matt: De nada ^-^

Mesero: Aquí esta su desayuno provecho!

Matt y Sora: Gracias

Matt (que ya había dado un bocado): Mmmm, esto esta delicioso, Sora si que tienes buen gusto

Sora: Gracias, no habías probado esto antes?

Matt: La verdad no ^-^U

Sora: Pues de la que te perdías ^-^U

Matt: Si, tienes razón ^-^

Sora y Matt almorzaron alegremente se llegaron las 12:00 del medio día, Matt pidió la cuenta, Sora agarro su bolso e iba a sacar su cartera cuando Matt la detuvo...

Sora: Matt que ases?

Matt: Como que, que ago? pues no dejare que pagues

Sora: Pero Matt...

Matt: Pero nada yo te invite yo pago no te preocupes ^-^

Sora: Eres muy amable y caballeroso ^-^

Matt (un poco sonrojado): Gracias *^-^*

Matt y Sora se levantan y se marchan del lugar ya eran las 12:30 así que se dirigían a casa de Tai donde se llevaría acabo la reunión y como la casa estaba a 15 minutos...

Matt: Mmmm, nos falta el postre no crees?^-^

Sora: Matt! apoco todavía quieres algo mas?

Matt: Pues la verdad Sora, si!! vamos por un helado!!^-^

Este tomo a Sora por el brazo y la jalo asía el carrito de helados

Matt: De que vas a querer el helado?

Sora: No se mmm, ah ya se de galleta!

Matt: Muy bien yo quiero uno de nuez!

Matt: Me da uno de galleta y otro de nuez por favor ^-^

Señor: Si, aquí están

Matt y Sora toman el que les corresponde

Sora (pensando): Wow, nunca había visto  así a Matt parece niño chiquito ^-^ (sin pensar) que tierno es!!^-^

Matt (sorprendido): Que tierno quien Sora?

Sora (pensando): Oh no lo dije en voz alta (sin pensar) no nada solo un cachorrito que vi

Matt: Haber cual!! ^-^

Sora: No ya se fue

Matt: Que lastima yo lo quería ver =(

Sora: No te preocupes después veras uno ^-^

Matt (mirando el reloj): Oh no, se nos hace tarde faltan 2 minutos para llegar y todavía esta un poco lejos...

Matt y Sora empezaron a correr hasta que afín llegaron, llegaban 7 minutos tarde, Matt agitado por la carrera subió los escalones y toco el timbre

Voz: Ya voy!

Matt: Ese debe ser Taichi ^-^

Sora: Ya lo creo ^-^U

A los pocos segundos se abre la puerta y los dos ven a un chico de cabello alborotado, era Tai

Tai: Hola pasen ^-^ (pensando) que hacen Sora y Matt llegando "JUNTOS"? se ven un poco agitados O_O! No Tai no pienses mal!!!

Sora: Gracias

Al entrar no ay nadie más que Kari que estaba en la cocina, a los pocos segundos sintió a Matt a su lado...

Tai: Son los primeros en llegar siéntense ^-^

Matt y Sora: ^-^U.....

Tai: Que pasa?

Matt: Somos los primeros en llegar?

Tai: Pues si, porque?

Matt: Te refieres a que... SORA Y YO CORRIMOS SIN PARAR PARA ACA PARA SEGÚN NOSOTROS NO LLEGAR TAN TARDE SIN CASO ALGUNO!?!?!? ¬¬U

Matt estaba agarrando  a Tai por el cuello de la blusa, asiendo que el pobre de Tai se pusiera mas nervioso ^-^U

Tai: Matt ca...calmate ^-^U

Matt: QUE ME CALME POR......

Estaba a punto de tirar al suelo a Tai bruscamente cuando Sora interviene....

Sora: Calmate Matt, Tai no tiene la culpa, además no es para hacer un escándalo ^-^

Matt: Esta bien Sora ¬¬

Matt bajo a Tai y este aliviado por la intervención de Sora en eso suena el timbre...

Yolei: Hola!!!^-^

Ken: Hola

Yolei se quedo viendo a con cara de que paso aquí?@-@

Tai (todavía un poco asustado): Hola ^-^U

Sora: Hola ^-^U

Matt (con las manos en sus bolsillos): Hola...

Yolei (con cara de pregunta): Emmm eh que paso?

Sora (nerviosa): Nada, nada, no paso nada ^-^U

Yolei: A mi que si paso algo y no me quieren decir ¬¬

Sora: No Yolei como crees ^-^U

Yolei (con cara incrédula): Bueno esta bien

Yolei y Ken se sientan, Yolei aun mirándolos con curiosidad

Yolei (pensando): Que abra pasado aquí? será lo que me imagino ^o^

Ken: Yolei, Yolei baja de las nubes ^-^U

Yolei (poniendo una mano en su cabeza): Oh si lo siento jejeje ^-^U

Ken: ^-^U

Todos se quedan callados, Yolei y Ken en un sillón, al lado de Yolei estaba Sora y en otro sillón Tai y Matt se encontraba en un rincón con las manos en los bolsillos, de repente el timbre rompe el hielo

Puerta: Din Dong

Tai se sobre salto un poco y va a abrir la puerta, era Izzi

Tai: Hola Izzi, pasa

Izzi: Hola, gracias

Al entrar Izzi saluda a todos

Yolei: Bueno y porque todos tan callados? hablen algo!!

Todos: ^-^U...

Yolei: Como veo que ninguno de ustedes tienen algo que contar empezare yo, bueno quería decirlo cundo todos estaríamos reunidos pero este silencio me esta desesperando además lo que tengo que contar también ^o^

Todos la miraron con curiosidad y de repente Yolei grita algo.....

Yolei: KEN Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!! ^-^

Todos menos Matt se les quedaron mirando con asombro (como en el capitulo anterior Matt le dice a Mimi por teléfono que Yolei y Ken son novios porque el ya sabia, los descubrió besándose tres veces sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y ya era demasiada coincidencia así que saco la conclusión de que eran novios, y tenia razón ^-^U) Ken se sonrojo levemente, la primera en hablar fue Sora

Sora: Felicitaciones!!! ya decía yo que algo se traían ustedes dos ^-^

Tai: Si felicidades!

Izzi: No lo creía de Ken, pero que bien hacen muy buena pareja

Yolei: Gracias ^-^!!

Matt (desde su rincón): Bien por ustedes... (pensando) yo ya sabia jeje^o^....

Ken (pensativo): Gracias Matt....

Sora: Matt te pasa algo?

Matt (asombrado): No, no nada, porque preguntas?

Sora: No por nada, es que te noto un poco raro...

Matt: No, estoy bien tranquila ^-^

Sora Muy bien ^-^

Sora le sonreía muy tiernamente a Matt y esto logro sonrojarlo asiéndolo bajar la cabeza para que no lo notaran, en eso.....

Puerta: Din dong

Tai se levanta va asía la puerta y la abre topándose con T.K.

Tai: Hola!

T.K.: Hola Tai!

Tai: Pasa

T.K.: Si, Gracias

Todos: Hola!

T.K.: Hola!

Kari sale de la cocina y saluda tímidamente, T.K. le responde de la misma manera mientras se dirige hacia ella. De repente Sora se levanta de su aciento y se dirige asia donde esta Matt con la cabeza gacha y sus manos en sus bolsillos, a Sora le preocupaba pues en la platica era como si el no estuviera ahí....

Sora: Matt...

Matt (sobresaltado): Si, Sora?

Sora: Matt... soy tu amiga y te conozco bien desde que llegamos estas muy extraño, a mi no me puedes negar que tienes algo.....

Matt alza la vista un poco asombrado a Sora, topándose con la mirada de Sora preocupada, entonces se sonroja...

Matt (pensando): Que observadora.... se ve que le preocupo *^-^*

Sora: Matt, hola sigues ahí o ya te fuiste a tu nevé y me dejaste aquí hablando sola!!!

Matt: Oh lo siento, gracias por preocuparte por mi te lo agradezco pero no me ocurre nada no te preocupes ^-^ (pensando) ja si como no, CLARO QUE TE PREOCUPA ALGO!  pero ese algo es que no te la puedes quitar de la cabeza ni el ridículo que hiciste frente a ella! solo que no lo admites Yamato!!¬¬

Sora: Bueno... en ese caso...

Sora toma la mano de Matt y lo lleva (creo que mas bien lo "arrastra") asia donde están todos

Sora: Vamos a donde están todos ^-^

Sora llega hasta el sillón se sienta y jala a Matt asiendo que también se sentara, todos los miraron y notaron (todos menos Tai y Sora) que Matt estaba echo un tomate

Matt (súper sonrojado): So...Sora... este emmm eh mi... mi mano ****^-^****

Sora: Oh lo siento Matt... es que no la sentía ^-^

Matt (echo un tomate): Gr...gracias ****^-^****

Sora (tomando el rostro de Matt): Pero Matt estas muy rojo! que tienes te sientes mal?!?!?!

Sora se acerco a el muy preocupada todos menos Tai y Kari veían la situación apunto de estallar e carcajadas pero se contuvieron, Matt al sentir la mano de Sora de Sora en su rostro y también al sentir que estaba muy cerca de el mirándolo fijamente, sentía que iba a estallar de vergüenza

Matt (hiper mega sonrojado (creo q exagereXD)): No... no So... sora... es... que... emm... el... fri... frió... si.... el frió... me... hace... ponerme... ro... rojo *****^-^*****

Sora: Ah si ya recuerdo que me habías dicho esto esta mañana, lo siento es que me pusiste muy preocupada, estabas muy rojo!!

Todos (menos Tai): Jajá jajá (estallaron en carcajadas para no acrlo + largo)

Tai miraba esto muy pero muy enojado, estaba apunto de pararse y golpear a Matt pero la puerta lo detuvo y sin mas remedio tubo que ir a abrir, eran Davies y Cody

Davies y Cody: Hola!

Tai (enojado): Hola...

Davies: Uy se que llegamos tanto pero no es para tanto Tai...

Sora: Para tanto que Davies?

Davies: Bueno pues que Tai se enoje tanto porque llegamos tarde ¬¬

Sora: Ah ya veo....

Tai: No es eso... DAVIES!

Davies: Si tu lo dices...

Tai: SI YO LO DIGO!! AHORA SIENTATE!!

Davies: Ya voy, ya voy ^-^U

Tai cerró la puesta de un portazo y se dirigió hacia la cocina

Sora: Que raro, creo que Tai no se enojo de que hayan llegado TAN tarde sino que por otra cosa...

Todos: Cual?

Sora: Mmmmm, no se ^-^

Todos se caen y les aparece una gota en la cabeza ante el comentario de Sora........

CONTINUARA.....................

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! jejej espro q les aya gustado jojo aunque no se algunas parts se me hicieron raras =S pro bueno espro sus rviews jeje, recuerdn q soy nueva en esto así q alguna sugerencia o algo sus reviews y si no pudn mandarme un mail ya sabn mi correo no? bueno

Byes!!!!


	3. El beso inesperado

Capitulo 3º: El beso inesperado  
Autora: SoR@-IsHiDa

Tai (tratando de abrir una soda): Grrr, ese Matt me las va a pagar

Kari: ¿Que te va a pagar?

Tai: ¿Eh? ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! (ese grito fue porque se lleno la cara de soda)

Kari: Jajajajaja

Tai (enojado y lleno de soda): ¡¡¡No te rías y ve por una toalla!!!

Kari (aun riendo): Esta bien hermano pero no grites, jajaja

Teléfono: Rin Rin

Kari (contestando el teléfono): Bueno, casa de la familia Kamiya

Voz: Bueno, Kari

Kari: Si habla ella

Voz: Hola Kari soy Joe

Kari: Ah si, Joe ^-^

Joe: Bueno solo hablaba para avisarles que no podré ir a la reunión, es que tengo que estudiar

Kari: Sip, esta bien yo les aviso no te preocupes

Joe: Muy bien, gracias hasta luego

Kari: Adiós (cuelga)

  Kari se dirige hacia la cocina donde se encuentra Tai

Kari (dándole la toalla a Tai): Ten hermano

Tai (tomando la toalla): Gracias

Kari: Hermano, hablo Joe

Tai (secándose la cara): ¿Si? y ¿que dijo?

Kari: Llamo para avisar que no podrá venir a la reunión

Tai: Ah ya veo, ¿tiene que estudiar no?

Kari: Mjm

Tai: Ah ese Joe siempre estudia, no se da ni un solo respiro ^-^', bueno vamos

Kari: Si...

Tai (saliendo de la cocina): Bueno ya podemos decidir a donde iremos

Ken: ¿Pero y Joe?, aun no a llegado

Tai: Si, es que llamo diciendo que no podrá venir

Yolei: Ah ya veo

Sora (levantándose): Bueno y ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos todos al parque?

Matt: Me parece buena idea

Tai (pensando): Pues si, con todo lo que diga y opine Sora tu estas de acuerdo ¬¬

Yolei: Si, además el día esta muy bonito

Todos: ¡¡¡Opinamos lo mismo!!!

Sora: En ese caso iremos todos al parque. ¿Te parece Tai?

Tai: ¿Eh?, si como sea.....

Yolei: Bueno esta decidido ¡todos al parque! ^-^

Kari: Bueno Sora, Sora, Yolei ¿me ayudan con la comida?

Sora y Yolei: ¡Claro! ^-^

  Sora, Yolei y Kari se dirigen hacia la cocina donde cada una agarra una canasta para llevársela al parque (Kari ya había hecho todo por eso estuvo en la cocina todo el tiempo), todos salieron, Sora iba platicando con Yolei, Matt iba con T.K etc. (creo que ya se lo imaginan ¿no?)

Yolei: ¡Ya llegamos ^-^!

Kari: Muy bien dejemos las cosas por aquí

Sora y Yoley: ¡Si! ^-^

  Sora, Yoley y Kari se dirigen asía el frente del lago para preparar todo, mientras tanto Matt se dirige asía un árbol y se sienta entre las ramas, Tai, Izzi, T.K, Davies y Cody se sientan todos enfrente del lago junto con las chicas...

Sora: ¡Todo esta listo! ^-^

Tai: ¡Que bien yo ya tengo mucha hambre! ^-^

  Cuando Tai le iba a dar una mordida a su sándwich Sora se lo arrebata sin que se diera cuenta causando que Tai casi se cayera...

Tai: ¡Ehh! y ¡¿mi sándwich?!

Yolei: Jajajajajaja ^o^

Tai (con cara llorosa): De que te ríes no fue gracioso ;_;

Yolei: Lo siento, jajá jajá ^o^

Sora: Jajaja ^-^

Tai (notando que tenia su sándwich en la mano): Ah, con que ¿fuiste tu no? ya veras Sora Takenouchi

Sora (notando que Tai se levanta): Tai jejeje, no ^o^

  Tai se dirige asía ella, Sora se levanta y empieza a correr, Tai tras ella persiguiéndola...

Sora (corriendo): Tai detente, jajaja ^-^

Tai (corriendo): ¡Te alcanzare Sora!

  Tai seguía persiguiendo a Sora, Sora había dado la vuelta al parque y se dirigía de regreso a donde estaban todos... mientras tanto...

T.K: ¡Hermano baja!

Matt: Y boy

  Matt baja del árbol y se dirige asía donde estaba T.K con los demás...

Matt (con las manos en sus bolsillos): ¿Que paso?

T.K: Nada solo quería que bajaras

Matt: ¬¬

T.K: No te enojes ^-^'

Matt: No estoy enojado

T.K: Esta bien....

Matt: No me....

  Matt es interrumpido por alguien que choca con el....

Sora: ¡Aoch!

Matt (sosteniendo a Sora por el brazo): Sora, ¿estas bien?

Sora: Si, lo siento es que no me fije ^-^'

Matt: No te preocupes

Sora (un poco sonrojada): Eh, je este mmm, supongo que puedes soltarme *^-^'*

Matt (sonrojado): ¿Eh?, oh si lo siento *^-^*

Tai (un poco enojado): ¿Ya podemos comer?

Davies: Si, ¡ya tengo hambre!

Yolei: En un momento, ustedes dos son unos glotones solo piensan en comer ¬¬

Davies: ¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬

Yolei: Nada nada ^-^'

Davies: Más te vale ¬¬

Sora: Bueno ya no peleen ^-^

Davies: ¡¡Ella empezó!!

Yolei: Pero si tu no solo pensaras en comida ¡¡glotón!!

Davies: Mírala ¬¬

Sora: ¡¡bueno pero ya!!

Yolei (dirigiéndole mirada retadora a Davies): Bien ¬¬

Davies (dirigiéndole mirada retadora a Yolei): Bien ¬¬

Sora: Con estos dos no se puede ^-^'

Tai: Bueno, para que no discutan ¡a comer!

Sora: Otro...glotón... ^-^'

Tai: ¡¡¡Ey!!!

Kari: Otra parejita de discutidores...

Tai y Sora: ¡¡Ey!! ^-^'

Kari: Pues a lo mejor no de discutidores...

Sora (un poquito sonrojada): Que dices *^-^*

Tai (mucho mas sonrojado): Emm **^-^**, bueno a comer ^-^

  Todos empiezan a comer y a hablar del Digimundo, Sora y Matt no comen (ya sabrán porque).... Sora se acerca a Matt y se sienta a su lado

Sora: Matt... ¿tú tienes hambre?

Matt: La verdad Sora no, quede muy satisfecho con lo que almorzamos, ¿y tu?

Sora: Igual, estoy muy satisfecha con lo que almorzamos

Tai: Ey, que ustedes dos se la van a pasar hablando u no van a comer o ¿que?

Matt y Sora: Jejeje ^-^'

Matt: Bueno Tai, es que no tenemos hambre

Tai: Ya veo, umm de la que se pierden, bueno y que ¿porque no tienen hambre? (que metiche ¿no? ^-^')

Sora: Bueno pues Matt me invito a almorzar hoy en la mañana, por eso no tenemos hambre ^-^

Tai (decepcionado): Ah con razón hoy llegaron juntos

Matt y Sora: Si ^-^

Tai (pensando): Umm ese Matt siempre se lleva lo mejor, pero bueno no importa mientras a Sora no le guste Matt claro O_O

Izzi: Esta muy rico todo gracias, pero bueno yo quería preguntarles si alguno de ustedes sabe algo de Mimi, porque hace tiempo que ya no tengo contacto con ella ni se nada de ella

Sora: Oh si es verdad hace rato que no se nada de ella, es que eh estado un poco ocupada con la escuela y el tenis ^-^'

T.K: Ah, es verdad, ayer se me hache que mi hermano se comunico con ella, ¿no es así hermano?

Matt: Ah si, es verdad que bueno que me acordaron, si me comunique con ella ^-^

Izzi: Ah que bien

Sora: ¡Si! y ¿Cómo esta?

Matt: Bueno me dijo que estaba muy bien que ya tenia ganas de vernos, te extraña mucho Sora, que haber cuando te comunicas que tenia muchas cosas que contarte no se cosas de mujeres (N/A: Holas, jejeje algunas cosas que platicaron no las puse se me paso pero bueno sigamos ^-^'), ah si y también manda muchos saludos y no tengo nada mas que contarles de ella porque acá mi hermanito no me dejo hablar con ella, ¡¡¡casi me mata para que colgara el maldito teléfono para poderle hablar a Kari!!!

T.K: ¡¡¡HERMANO!!!

Matt: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¡¡ES LA VERDAD!!!

Tai: Ah si, recuerdo también acá mi hermanita estaba pegada como un imán al teléfono esperando una llamada de su amado T.K, jajaja

Kari: ¡¡¡HERMANO!!! (se levanta y le da un bachon pero bien puesto a Tai, dejándolo viendo cabezas de Sora, jaja ^-^')

Tai: Aoch, ¡no tenias porque hacerlo!

Kari (enojada): ¡¡¡PUES LO ICE!!!

Tai (con cara llorosa y sovandose la cabeza): Si dolió Kari no tenias que lo ; _; ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!

Kari (con cara de indiferencia): Jm, ¡¡¡para que aprendas a no molestarme!!!

Sora: Creo que ya aprendió ^-^' jajaja

Yolei: Ya lo creo ^-^ jajaja

Tai: ¡¡No da gracia!! ¡¡Eh!! me esta saliendo sangre (que sarcástico no? jaja), ¡¡¡Sora me esta saliendo saliendo sangre!!!

Sora: Tai tranquilo, son solo alucinaciones tuyas, no te esta saliendo sangre ^-^'

  Tai se acerca a el lago para verse reflejado en el agua y comprobar que no le estaba saliendo sangre (^-^')

Tai: ¡¡Aoch!! haber...

Sora: Tai ya te dije que no te esta saliendo sangre ¬¬

Tai: No te creo, yo ciento que si

Sora: Bueno as lo que quieras, incrédulo ¬¬

Tai: Si, contal de comprobarlo, haber... oh si no me esta saliendo sangre ^-^'

Sora: Te lo dije pero eres ¡¡muy terco!! ¬¬

Tai: Jejeje, lo siento Sora ^-^'

Sora: Bueno no importa al fin y al cabo que nunca se te va a quitar lo terco que eres

Tai: No es para tanto ¬¬

Sora: Yo no te dije nada que no sea verdad

Tai: ¬¬...

Sora: Bueno pero ya no me mires así ^-^'

Tai: ¿Así como? @_@

Sora: Pues así ^-^'

Tai: No te entiendo @_@

Sora: Ay Tai, tu nada entiendes ^-^'

Tai: ¡¡No es verdad!! ¬¬

Sora: Bueno Tai ya, como que ya fueron muchas peleas por el día de hoy ¿no crees?

Tai: Si, tienes razón ^-^'

Davies: Bueno ya que no van a discutir ustedes dos, Yolei quisiera saber algo...

Yolei: Eh, si Davies, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Davies: Bueno pues, ¿Por qué no hemos ido al Digimundo?

Yolei: Ay Davies, ya te eh dicho como un millón de beses por que ¬¬

Davies: ¿Ah si? bueno pues, ¿Por qué?

Yolei: Ay enserio que a ti nada se te queda en tu cabecita ¬¬, bueno veras... no podemos ir al Digimundo porque ay una falla no es grave pero me eh mantenido comunicada, por eso no podemos entrar, ¿entendido?

Davies: Ah, ¡si!

Yolei: Eso espero ¬¬, bueno pues boy para allá...

  Yolei se levanta de su lugar y le dirige una mirada a Ken y este entiende rápidamente la indirecta de Yolei y se levanta al instante yendo tas ella alcanzándola y tomándola de la mano, llegan hasta un árbol y se detienen (no piensen mal eh ¬¬)

Sora: Que linda pareja asen, ¿no creen?

Kari: ¡Si! hacen muy linda pareja ^-^

T.K: Kari...

  Kari solo le sonríe, se levanta, lo toma de la mano y se disponen a dirigirse hacia un árbol o un rincón pero la voz de Taichi los detiene...

Tai: Cuidado y le hagas algo a mi hermana eh

Kari: ¡¡HERMANO!!

T.K: No te preocupes, (mira a Hikari) con migo esta sana y salva ^-^

  Hikari se sonroja levemente le vuelve a tomar la mano a T.K y se recarga en su hombro y se van caminando hasta perderse de vista...

Sora: Otra linda pareja, ahh (suspiro)

  Takeru y Hikari hace como un mes o poco mas que estaban saliendo juntos, Davies sigue enamorado de Kari pero ya ah superado y ah admitido que Kari no le correspondía aunque le aya sido duro aceptarlo, además al parecer de todos anda tras una chica... (Jeje que rápido olvida no? ^-^, NSC).

  Bueno pues estas dos parejitas ya tomaron su camino, ahora solo quedan Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzi, Davies y Cody (N/A: Ey, disculpen la interrupción pero hasta horita me vengo acordando de que no puse al pobre de Cody en el primer cap (en la parte de arriba lo primerito) jeje lo siento pero bueno el tiene 10 años ^-^)...

Sora: Bueno ya nada más quedamos nosotros, ¿que hacemos?

Matt: No se... boy para aya...

Sora: Pero...

  Sora no termina cuando nota que Matt se aleja del lugar, Sora lo sigue con la vista hasta perderlo de vista...

Sora (susurrando): Matt...

Tai: Sora... necesito hablar con tigo...

Sora (sobresaltándose): ¿Eh?... si claro Tai

  Tai y Sora se adentran en el parque, pasan por enseguida de Matt pero no se percatan de su presencia en un arbol, Matt descide seguirlos silenciosamente...

******

Davies: Que va, ya nos quedamos solos

Izzi (sacando su computadora portátil): Pues si, pero bueno, veamos como esta el Digimundo...

  Davies y Cody se acercan y se sientan uno a cada lado de Izzi y empiezan a ver junto con Izzi como esta el Digimundo.

******

Matt (pensando): Que rayos, ¿porque los estoy siguiendo?, no se, mas bien no quiero saberlo, ah no se que me pasa...

Sora: Tai, ¿a donde vamos?

Tai: Asia donde nadie nos vea

Sora: Pero aquí ya nadie nos ve, un momento ¿Por qué no quieres que nos vean?

Tai: Ah si, aquí es ya llegamos

Matt (pensando): Que raro, ¿Por qué Taichi no querrá que nadie los vea? pues que vine, un momento Yamato que estas pensando no creo que Taichi sea capas de hacerle algo malo a Sora el no es así...

Sora: Ah si que bien, pero responde mi pregunta...Tai...

Tai:.....

Sora: Tai ¡responde!

Tai: Eh, bueno Sora es que...

Sora: ¿Si?...

Tai: Bueno Sora...es que...yo...este...tu...eh

Sora: Vamos Tai me estas desesperando ^-^'

Tai (nervioso): Bueno Sora...es que...tu...yo...a mi...es que a mi...(traga saliva)...me gustas mucho, no yo ¡¡¡te amo Sora!!! ****^-^****

Matt (pensando): ¡¿¡¿Qué?!?! a Taichi le gusta Sora, no puede ser, pero bueno era de esperarse deseguro a Sora tam... un momento, ¡¿¡¿que esta haciendo Taichi?!?!

  Tai agarro a Sora de lo hombros y acerca su rostro al d el hasta juntar suave y delicadamente sus labios con los de ella, Sora se queda como de piedra, pero en ese momento reacciona, se separa de Tai bruscamente y le da una bofetada... Sora sale corriendo del lugar sin mirar hacia tras dejando a Tai solo con el viento rozando su cara......

  CONTINUARA....

Notas de la autora:

  Holas, jejeje espero que les aya gustado este cap, aunque creo que fui muy dura con el pobre de Tai, pero bueno así me gusto, la idea la traigo desde que empezó el fic, bueno como dije antes espero que les aya gustado, ah antes de que se me olvide, por ahí alguien me pregunto que, que tenia ver Mimi en todo esto pues bueno tal vez en el siguiente cap sepan o en el otro, la verdad no se en cual... pero de que saben saben que tiene que ver aquí ^-^', jejeje bueno como siempre: saludos, sugerencias, regaños, felicitaciones todo me dejan review o me manda un mail jeje bue grax byes!!!


	4. Alguien como tu

Capitulo 4º: Alguien como tu...  
Autora: SoR@-IsHiDa

  Taichi seguía allí parado en medio del parque con el viento susurrando, Tai seguía en aquel trance que no le permitía reaccionar estaba allí...solo... después de unos minutos la mente de este reacciona y trata de alcanzar a Sora pero un brazo y una voz masculina un poco negativa tras de si lo detenían...

Matt: ¿Taichi que as hecho?

Tai: No lo se Yamato, no lo se... fue un impulso, un estupido impulso, no me pude controlar y la-la...bese...

Matt: Comprendo, pero no trates de detenerla, no es bueno...

Tai: Si Matt creo que tienes razón, cera mejor que tu hables con ella y le digas que no fue mi inte.....

Matt: No Tai, tu debes decirle lo que paso, yo solo tratare de calmarla, pero tu debes de decirle porque paso lo que paso...

  En ese momento Matt sale corriendo del parque en la dirección en la que se había dirigido Sora dejando a Tai solo... solo con el viento soplando en sus cabellos castaños...

El día se había puesto nublado y parecía que iba a llover, Tai solo miraba hacía el cielo deseando no perder la amistad se Sora por el error que había cometido... lo que en ese momento mas le dolía era que, Sora no le correspondiera...

Tai (bajando la cabeza): ¿Por que?...

  Entonces Taichi empieza a caminar...

******

  Sora sigue corriendo, se detiene frente a un árbol un enorme árbol... Sora lo contempla por un rato un poco nostálgica y se sube a el, se sienta en una de las ramas y se queda allí sentada, pensando...

Sora (pensando en voz alta): Como es que Tai, mi mejor amigo, el que siempre a estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas siempre... no puede ser que el me...ame...

  Matt desde lejos había observado la figura de Sora trepándose en un árbol, Matt siguió corriendo hasta llegar hacía aquel árbol donde se encontraba Sora...

Matt: ¡Sora baja!

Sora (sollozando): ¿Eh, Matt que ases aquí, como supiste que estaba aquí?

Matt: Bueno es que te seguí

Sora (limpiándose las lagrimas): Ah, ya veo...

Matt: ¿Sora estas llorando?

Sora: No Matt como crees, ¿Por qué eh de llorar?

Matt: Sora, si estas llorando, baja por favor

Sora: Si Matt, estoy llorando ¡¡pero no boy a bajar!!

Matt: Bueno si no bajas yo subo así de simple

  Matt se trepa en el árbol...

Sora: Pero Matt ¿Por qué lo ases? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Matt: Sora, porque eres mi amiga y te quiero, por eso ago esto

Sora: Matt...

Matt (sentándose al lado de Sora): ¿Si, Sora?

Sora: Matt estas aquí... gracias por preocuparte por mi (lo abraza ^-^ y tmb se suelta llorando) te quiero mucho gracias por estar con migo no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco...

Matt (también abrazándola): No tienes porque agradecérmelo, yo lo ago con gusto ^-^

Sora: Matt (llorando aun mas)... no sabes lo que ah pasado...

Matt: Sora si lo se...

Sora (levantando su cabeza): Eh, como que ya sabes no entiendo, ¿Tai te ah dicho?

Matt: No Sora, yo vi todo, cuando fueron al lugar que fueron yo estaba allí y no pude evitar ver lo q paso (el mintió porque el no quería que Sora sospechara algo) lo siento no fue mi intención...

Sora: No lo sientas Matt entiendo, además así no tendré que contarte todo... es un poco doloroso raro pero doloroso...

Matt: Te entiendo Sora...

Sora: Matt...

Matt: ¿Si?...

Sora: ¿Porque Tai me amara? yo nunca me imagine que me quisiera de ese modo, yo... solo pensaba que me quería como a una amiga... no que me amara como me acaba de confesar...

Matt: Bueno Sora, ¿y tu no lo amas?

Sora: No, no lo amo yo solo lo quiero como a un gran amigo, ¿Por qué crees que le di la abofeteada?

Matt: Bueno... pues si verdad, es que yo creí que a ti te gustaba Tai, por eso... (Se queda callado)

Sora: ¿Por eso que?

Matt: No nada...

Sora (con el ceño fruncido): Bueno, y lo que mas me duele de todo esto es la abofeteada que le di... me arrepiento de habérsela dado, no se creo que no fue lo mas apropiado ni lo correcto...

Matt: ¿Porque o que te arrepientes?

Sora: Bueno pues porque es mi mejor amigo, y su amistad es muy valiosa para mi y temo perderla por aquella abofeteada...

Matt: Ah ya veo... pero no creo que pierdas su amistad, aló mejor Tai comprende porque lo hiciste *Pensando: obvio que tiene que entender ¡como pudo besarla así como así!* no creo que se eonje *Pensando: Claro que no se va a enojar...*...

Sora: Eso espero... pero no se...

  De repente Sora es interrumpida por un Trueno, Sora da un ligero sobresalto y empieza a llover...

Matt: Oh no, vamos Sora ay que bajar de aquí, te puedes enfermar toma mi chaqueta, vamos

Sora (poniéndose por encima la chaqueta): Si...

  Sora y Matt se bajan del árbol y salen corriendo de aquel parque el cual Sora nunca olvidara... Ya todos los de más se habían marchado del lugar, porque Tai les había indicado que volvieran...

Matt: Sora vamos a mi casa esta aquí enfrente, la lluvia se pone muy fuerte y tu casa esta mas lejos

Sora: Si esta bien vamos

  Matt y Sora llegan a la casa de Matt, el abre la puerta y deja que pase Sora

Matt (mirando a Sora): Mírate estas empapada, espera aquí boy por algo de ropa seca porque si permaneces así podrías pescar un resfriado y no creo que sea agradable ^-^, espera aquí en un momento vuelvo

Sora (en un susurro): Bien...

Matt (desde su cuarto): Papá no esta, tubo que salir a una sita de negocios por si se te hace raro que no este aunque no creo que importe ^-^, ah y disculpa el desorden es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo de limpiar con todo eso de los ensayos tu sabes ^-^'

Sora: Jajaja, si se ve que necesitan una mujer en esta casa ^-^"

Matt (dándole a Sora la ropa): Si, jeje ^-^', aquí tienes ^-^

Sora (tomando la ropa): Gracias ^-^

Matt: Si quieres cambiarte en el baño o en mi cuarto aunque en mi cuarto esta muy tirado ^-^"

Sora: Bueno pues en el baño, ahorita vengo

Matt: Claro, pasa ^-^

  Sora se dirige hacia el baño y a los pocos minutos sale, encontrándose con Matt haciendo chocolate caliente

Matt: Ya saliste ^-^, mi papá llamo dijo que no podrá venir por la lluvia

Sora: Ah ya veo, ¿entonces la lluvia esta muy fuerte?

Matt: Aja, no es conveniente salir, así que te quedaras aquí hasta que para la lluvia, ¿deacuerdo?

Sora (bostezando): Si, no ay problema al cabo que mi mamá no esta...

Matt: Si, ¿quieres chocolate?

Sora: ¡Claro ^-^! eso me reconfortará

Matt: Si tienes razón

Sora: Mjm ^-^

Matt (volteando para darle una taza): A ya veo, a ti si te ah quedado bien la ropa, a mi ya me quedaba un poco ajustada ^-^'

Sora: Jejeje ^o^, gracias

Matt (dándole una taza de chocolate): Toma, te ara bien

Sora (tomando la taza): Si, gracias ^-^

Matt: Sora... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sora (sentándose): Pues la verdad bien, Matt no te preocupes tanto por mi ya se me paso, mañana le pediré disculpas a Tai por la abofeteada ^-^' ya no te preocupes tanto por mi, pero gracias ^-^

Matt: Jejeje, esta bien, pero que bueno que ya se te paso, oye ¿no quieres algo de comer? es que no as comido en todo el día, solo en la mañana y no es bueno hacer solamente una comida al día

Sora: Si, tienes razón, esto de estar llorando me debilito y me dio hambre ^-^'

Matt: Si, bueno iré a preparar algo ^-^

Sora (levantándose): Te ayudo ^-^

Matt: No Sora déjame a mi ^-^

Sora: Matt no como crees, yo te ayudo, además eso me ara despejarme ^-^

Matt: Bueno si tanto insistes, esta bien ^-^

Sora: ¡¡Bien ^o^!!

  Matt y Sora van a la cocina a preparar algo de comer (N/A: Jeje, disculpen que interrumpa pero no se que inventar para la comida, es que no se mucho de comida Japonesa solo el Sushi y no me gusta =P. bueno ay inventen algo ustedes =)), se divierten y platican, todo esto ayudo a Sora a espejarse un poco y olvidar lo ocurrido en la tarde. Se llegaron las 7:00 p.m. y la comida ya estaba lista...

Sora: Boy a preparar la mesa ^-^

Matt: Si, ten los platos

  Sora fue a preparar la mesa para poder comer mientras Matt terminaba lo demás...

Sora: ¡Ya esta todo listo ^-^!

Matt: Acá también ^-^

  Matt lleva las cosas para la mesa y ya poder empezar a comer...

Sora ¡¡Ya esta todo listo ^-^!!

Matt: Si, ¡¡entonces empezaremos ^o^!!

  Matt y Sora se sientan y empiezan a comer...

Sora: Mmmm, quedo muy rico, Matt sabes cocinar muy bien ^-^

Matt: Pero tu no te quedas atrás ¡¡cocinas riquísimo ^-^!!

Sora: Gracias *^-^*

Matt: De nada ^-^

  Matt y Sora comen muy alegremente platicando de la escuela, los amigos, el Digimundo, los digimons... al platicar sobre esto los dos dan un suspiro...

Matt y Sora (suspirando): Que aquellos tiempos ^-^

Sora: Me encantaría vivirlos de nuevo y ver a Biyomon

Matt: Si a mi también y me gustaría mucho volver a ver a Gabumon (los dos suspiran)

Los dos terminan de comer y recogen sus platos...

Sora: No Matt, esta vez yo lavo los platos

Matt: No Sora, yo los lavo

Sora: Que no, me toca a mi lavarlos

Matt: No Sora, si te dejo no seria nada cortes de mi parte

Sora: Ay bueno, ya se, ¿que tal si mejor los lavamos los dos?

Matt: Si, es buena idea yo los enjabono y tu los enjuagas ¿trato?

Sora: Bueno si deacuerdo

  Matt y Sora empiezan a lavar los platos tranquilamente y terminan...

Matt: Bueno ya terminamos

Sora: ¡Si! comí muy rico ^-^

Matt: Si yo también ^-^

Sora (asomándose por la ventana): Ummm, no ah parado de llover creo que no podré irme todavía a mi casa

Matt: Si pero, ¿Qué apoco te aburres tanto con migo?

Sora: No como crees, es mas me divierto mas aquí con tigo que allá sola en mi casa... yo lo decía porque pienso que te causo muchas molestias...

Matt: No Sora, como crees, es mas que bueno que estés aquí, como que solo estaría muy aburrido ^-^

Sora: Jejeje ^-^

Matt: Si quieres prendemos la televisión para ver como va a estar el clima

Sora: Como quieras por mi esta bien

Matt: Bueno la boy a prender

Sora: Bien me boy a sentar

Matt: Si, espera déjame recojo un poco ^-^"

Sora: ¿Te ayudo?

Matt: No, esta vez tu si te quedas aquí

Sora: Bueno mejor no te insisto ^-^'

Matt (recogiendo algunas cosas): Bien

  Sora se sienta obligada por Matt, mientras el recogía unos abrigos que estaban en el sillón, y después vuelve por unos vasos que estaban en la mesita de centro y después vuelve y recoge algunos papeles mas bien todos los que estaban en la mesita y los lleva al cuarto de su papá, después regresa y se sienta al lado de Sora

Matt: Je, ya termine

Sora: Si, pero no dejaste que te ayudara ¬¬

Matt: No hay problema, solo fue una recogida rápida para que no hubiera tanto mugrero regado por todas partes ^-^"

Sora: Jeje, bueno dijeron que la tormenta va a durar todo este tiempo, no se sabe cuando vaya a terminar

Matt: Ah ya veo, bueno ¿Qué hacemos, jugamos algún juego de mesa vemos televisión o vemos alguna película? porque como que eso de estar viendo las noticias ¿aburre no crees?

Sora: Jaja si tienes razón, mmm la verdad no se que hacer lo que tu quieras a mi me parece bien ^-^

Matt: Mmmm, bueno pues que tal si vemos alguna película, es que los juegos están arriba de mi closet y tengo mucho mugrero y tendría que sacar todo, pero si quieres jugamos alguno

Sora: No, no, la película me parece bien ^-^

Matt: Bueno, ¿de que la quieres ver de acción, de terror, de comedia, romántica o de que?

Sora: No se

Matt: ¿De terror? ¿La del Aro estaría padre no?

Sora: ... (A ella no le gustan las películas de terror)

Matt: Mmmm, por la cara que te veo no creo que quieras ¿o si?

Sora: Bueno pues si tanto insistes veamos esa...

Matt: Si no quieres no, al cabo vemos otra que no sea de miedo

Sora: No Matt, no soy tan co-cobarde veamos e-esa

Matt: Bueno, ¡¡veamos esa!!

Sora: B-bien ^-^' *Susurrando: Uff

Matt: Déjame la pongo, ya esta, mientras están los cortos boy por refresco ¿quieres?

Sora: Si, por favor *Pensando: Voy a necesitar algo con que aferrarme mientras pasa la película, haber... umm no ay cojines es lo mejor para quitarme el miedo bueno ni tanto pero sirve de algo... ni modo Sora vas a tener que aguantar...

  Matt había notado desde la cocina como Sora buscaba con la vista, algo alguna cosa y al no encontrarlo de inmediato se le erizo la piel, entonces Matt se dirigió a su cuarto... Sora estaba viendo los cortos con la piel de gallina cuando de repente enfrente de su cara se le aparece un osito, aunque ella no lo ve bien y con tantos nervios que tenia salta del sillón toda asustada

Matt (asustado): ¿Sora estas bien?

Sora: Si, emm es que no lo vi bien y como lo vi como una sombra me asuste ^-^"

Matt: Ummm lo siento no quería asustarte...

Sora: No hay problema Matt no te preocupes

Matt: Bueno, ten toma el osito para si en alguna parte de la película te asustes lo abrases, era d T.K...

Sora (tomando el osito): Ay que lindo, gracias ^-^

Matt: De nada *^-^*, ya va a empezar

  Sora se aferra con mucha fuerza al osito viendo con los ojos pelones y asustados la película...

Matt (notando la reacción de Sora): Emm, Sora si quieres quito la película

Sora: No Matt, tengo que superar este miedo *Pensando: Aunque no creo lograrlo ^-^"*

Matt (inseguro): Bueno, como tú digas...

Pasa la película (N/A: Aunque yo no eh visto la película, pero los cortos se me hicieron muy feos jeje, bueno volvamos) y Sora se mantenía aferrada al osito y en algunas partes cierra los ojos, Matt se percata de todo esto y en una parte de la película se acerca mas a Sora y le pasa una mano por sus hombros atrayéndola mas hacia el en ese momento Sora se ruboriza al instante y se pone roja, la película pasa y en algunas partes de la película, mas bien en todas Matt siente como Sora se pone como armadura y se le pone la piel de gallina y aferrándose mas al osito, en una parte de la película la mas fea y escalofriante (N/A: Jejeje los que ya vieron la película sabrán de que parte hablo, y como yo no eh visto esa película no se cual pero me imagino que si hay una parte muy fea ¿o no? bueno no importa sigamos...) Sora no aguanta mas y se abraza a Matt y grita, Sora se mantiene abrazada a Matt y con los ojos cerrados, Matt nota que Sora esta temblando y toma el control remoto y le pone Stop a la película, Sora seguía abrazada a Matt...

Matt: Sora, Sora reacciona ya quite la película, ya no tengas miedo Sora

  Sora no estaba abrazada a Matt sino que estaba aferrada a el...

Sora: Matt, quita todo y apaga la televisión por favor ;_;

Matt (desesperado): Si, Sora ya quite todo ya todo paso, emm no tengas miedo ^-^"

Sora (llorando sin control): Si Matt perdón, es que no, por mas que lo intento no logro quitarme este miedo, as de pensar que soy una niñita tonta

Matt: No Sora, como crees para nada eh de pensar eso de ti, es natural umm y creo que no fue bueno obligarte a ver esa película, lo siento...

Sora: No Matt, no fue tu culpa yo también tuve culpa por aceptar verla

Matt: Bueno no importa pero vamos no llores de todos modos eso no existe es solo ciencia ficción no tienes porque llorar, no me gusta verte llorar...

Sora: Si Matt tienes razón pero es que me asuste muy feo

Matt: Si comprendo, pero bueno ¿no quieres que te prepare un te para que se te pase el susto?

Sora: Si

Matt: bueno ahorita vengo

Sora: No Matt, no te vallas no me dejes aquí sola tengo mucho miedo...

Matt: Bueno, al cabo que no me iba a poder ir ^-^'

Sora: Oh si lo siento, me asuste tanto que no me di cuenta de que te abrazaba... lo siento **^-^**

Matt: No importa *^-^*, pero bueno si quieres acompañarme a la cocina a preparar el te

Sora: Si vamos

  Matt y Sora se dirigen hacia la cocina para preparar el te...

Sora: Wow, creo que la lluvia va a durar toda la noche, esta muy fuerte

Matt: Si y ya es tarde ya son las 10:00 p.m.

Sora: Eh, ya es muy tarde creo que ya me boy

Matt: No Sora, tu lo as dicho la lluvia esta muy fuerte parece que es una tormenta y si sales en esas condiciones es muy tarde y no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo... ¿Qué tal si mejor te quedas a dormir aquí?

Sora: Pues si no hay problema, si no es mucha molestia, pero el problema es que no tengo aquí mi uniforme y mañana hay escuela

Matt: Bueno en primera no es ninguna molestia el que te quedes aquí y por el uniforme no te preocupes total mañana no vamos a la escuela jajaja

Sora: Pero...

Matt (cortando a Sora): No te creas jeje solo bromeaba con lo de no ir mañana aunque no creo mañana aya clases pero por si las dudas mañana vamos temprano por el ¿vale?

Sora: Bueno pues si esta bien, entonces me quedo, pero espero y si no sea verdad eso de no ir a clases mañana eh ^-^'

Matt: No como crees solo bromeaba jeje bueno que bien que si te quedes entonces yo duermo aquí en el sofá y tu en mi cuarto

Sora: No lo creo...

Matt: ¿Por que?

Sora: Porque con la película que vi no creo poder dormir sola en tu cuarto, mejor me duermo aquí en el otro sofá ^-^

Matt: Pues yo no lo creo...

Sora: ¿Por qué?

Matt: Pues porque el otro sofá es muy pequeño, ya se mejor te duermes en mi cama y yo abajo en el suelo ¿te parece?

Sora: Bien me gusta mas esa idea ^-^, pero ¿no es incomodo el suelo?

Matt: No, el sofá es mas incomodo ^-^'

Sora: Jejeje, bueno entonces asunto arreglado ^-^

Matt: ¡Bien ^-^! vamos a preparar todo

Sora: ¡¡Bien ^-^!!

  Y así Matt y Sora se dirigen hacia el cuarto de el y se disponen a preparar todo...

Matt: Terminamos, bueno mira ten ponte esto para que duermas mas cómoda

Sora: Gracias ^-^

  Sora se dirige hacia el baño y Matt se queda en su cuarto buscando con que dormir, Matt encuentra algo y comienza a quitarse la ropa que trae y en eso se abre la puerta...

Sora (entrando): Ya term...

Matt (en bóxer): ¡¡Sora!! **^-^**

Sora: ¡¡¡Matt lo siento!!! (Sierra la puerta rápidamente)

Matt solo se quedo como piedra y al momento reacciona y se apura a cambiarse...

Sora (recargándose en la puerta): Matt lo siento de verdad lo siento debí tocar antes de abrir la puerta **^-^**, ¡¡ay que vergüenza!!

Matt: No Sora no te preocupes emmm ya paso, además no viste na-nada... *En voz baja: uff ***^-^***'*

Sora: Bueno pues si, ¡¡pero de verdad lo siento!!

Matt: Bueno ya paso hay que... olvidarlo

Sora: Si... *En voz baja: ¡¡Que vergüenza *^-^*!!*

Matt (abriendo la puerta y con una mano en la cabeza): Ya puedes pasar ^-^'...

Sora: Si ^-^'...

  Sora entra tímidamente y con la cabeza gacha al cuarto

Sora (pensando): Ay no me atrevo a verlo a la cara  pero que vergüenza... ah pero es muy guapo nunca lo había visto sin camisa... ¡¡Sora pero que cosas piensas @_@!!... pero debo admitirlo si es muy guapo *^-^*...

Matt (sonrojado): Emm este ¿Sora? emm si quieres acostarte *^-^*...

Sora (sonrojada): Eh si gracias *^-^*...

  Sora se acuesta y Matt también, aunque ninguno de los dos puede conciliar el sueño...

Sora: Matt, ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Matt: Si, ¿y tu también?

Sora: Aja, tengo sueño pero no me puedo quedar dormida

Matt: Si, yo también...

Sora: ¿Platicamos?...

Matt: Pues si, yo nomás no me puedo dormir, sirve que nos distraemos

Sora: Si tienes razón...

Matt: Y... ¿de que platicamos?

Sora: No se...

Hay una pausa continua entre los dos quebrada por Matt...

Matt: Sora...

Sora: ¿Si Matt?

Matt: Bueno, je creo que te va a parecer que soy muy metiche pero... ¿A ti quien te gusta?

  Sora deja escapar una risita por la pregunta de Matt...

Sora: Jejeje, ummm Matt creo que nadie en especial... ¿Por qué preguntas?

Matt (levemente sonrojado): Ah, no nada mas por curiosidad *^-^*...

Sora (con tono pícaro): Ah, y a ti ¿Quién te gusta?

Matt (sonrojado): Pues *^-^*...

Sora (decepcionada): Deseguro Mimi, ¿verdad?

Matt: ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡no me gusta Mimi!! ^-^"

Sora (asombrada): ¡¿De verdad?!

Matt (confundido): De verdad @_@

Sora (aliviada): Ah, yo pensé que si te gustaba...

Matt: No para nada, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Sora: No de ninguna parte, solo me lo imagine...

Matt: Ah, y ¿Por qué te lo imaginaste?

Sora: Oh, pues porque ella es... bonita, popular, agradable etc...

Matt: Mmmm, pues será todo eso pero es muy superficial y muy encaprichada, y además no es mi tipo y no me gusta...

Sora: Ah, ya entiendo ¿entonces quien?

Matt: Pues... no se...

Sora: ¿Será Yolei?, puede ser ¿o no?

Matt: ¡¡¡NO!!!

Sora: Ah jeje, ¿Por qué?

Matt: Es igual que Mimi, además es si idola ah y ella ya tiene novio que es Ken

Sora: Ah si, ahora que recuerdo oye Matt tu con nada te asombras ^-^'

Matt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sora: Pues porque cuando Yolei dijo lo de su noviazgo con Ken no te asombraste ni en lo más mínimo es más ni le diste importancia ^-^'

Matt: Ah, es que yo ya sabía...

Sora: ¿Cómo?

Matt: Si, ya los había visto varias beses... besándose... sin que se dieran cuenta obvio, aunque creo que la última vez que los vi Ken si se dio cuenta porque dejo de besar a Yolei y se sonrojo pero no dijo nada ^-^'

Sora: Ah, jejeje ya veo ^-^', bueno pues entonces si no te gusta Mimi ni Yolei entonces ¿Quién? Kari no creo ¿o si?

Matt: ¡No! si es mas madura que Mimi y es linda pero no además de que me echaría en contra a T.K que es mi hermano y su novio y a Tai que es mi mejor amigo soy mucho mayor que ella (N/A: Solo tres años pero bueno je! p.d: ¡no me gusta esa pareja!) y no es mi tipo y tampoco me gusta @_@^-^'

Sora: A ya veo jajaja, mmmm pues ella fue la ultima chica del grupo entonces no es nadie del grupo eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien que esta en la escuela o no se ¿cierto?

Matt (pensando): Faltaste tu... *Sin pensar: Pues no se... se me hace que nadie...*

Sora: Ah, bueno y ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres que nadie te gusta? ^-^"

Matt: Pues... me gustan maduras, que no sean una niñitas infantiles y mimadas ^-^' y también que sean gentiles, dulces, que no sean tan superficiales y que sepan valorar lo que tienen, que no tomen las cosas importantes tan a la ligera y que sean cariñosas y tiernas (bosteza)... Alguien como tu... (Se queda dormido)

Sora (asombrada): ¿Como yo? no entiendo... Matt, Matt... ummm ya se quedo dormido, bueno que descanses... *Pensando: ¿Cómo yo, que quiso decir?* (se que da dormida)

Notas de la Autora:  
  Holas, jeje disculpen la tardanza pero es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo de escribirlo bue... mas bien eh tenido flojera ^-^' jeje bueno pues ay esta el fic espero y si les guste porque no se jeje ah gracias por todos los reviews de todos de verdad gracias ^o^ bue... porfas déjenme mas reviews para animarme mas o si no me mandan un mail de vdd se los agradecería muchooo bue pues boy a empezar con el siguiente cap. aunque ya tengo una parte ah en ese cap ya se sabrá que tiene que ver Mimi aquí jeje bue grax  
Byex!!!!!


	5. La desepcion de Mimi

Capitulo 5º: La decepción de Mimi…  
Autora: SoR@-IsHiDa

  A la mañana siguiente los dos seguían profundamente dormidos, la mañana estaba soleada y húmeda pero el clima era muy agradable se respiraba aire puro y fresco, la lluvia de la noche anterior había valido la pena... Sora dormía profundamente, de repente Sora se empieza a estirar pero aun seguía dormida el estiramiento de Sora causo q el osito que estaba a su lado se cayera cayendo en la cara de Matt que siente el leve golpecito del osito y se despierta...

Matt (risueño): ¿Qué fue eso?

  Matt mira hacia un lado y ve al osito tirado al lado suyo...

Matt (con una risita burlona): Ah, ya veo con que fuiste tu el que me despertó, de seguro Sora te tiro y caíste sobre mi causando que me despertara ¬¬', bueno no importa n.n... Ahhh (bosteza) ¿Qué hora es?

  Matt se dispone a levantarse un poco para revisar que hora era...

Matt (pensando): ¡¡Ehh!! Ya son las 7:00 ¡¡¡ya mero es hora de ir a la escuela!!! Oh no me eh quedado dormido, no puede ser ^-^'

Matt se levanta se estira y bosteza al mismo tiempo y después voltea hacia donde estaba su cama donde se encontraba dormida Sora y se disponía a despertarla...

Matt (pensando y mirando fijamente a Sora con ternura): Parece un ángel que bella, tierna e indefensa se ve cuando esta dormida n.n... Aunque cuando esta despierta también es muy bella ^o^... *Sin pensar: Sora, Sora despierta, ya es muy tarde

Sora (mas dormida que despierta): Ahhh, déjame dormir otros 5 minutos ^-^...

Matt: Sora, Sora despierta se nos hace tarde

Sora: .......

Matt: ¡¡¡SORA DESPIERTA!!! (Matt no estaba enojado solo grito para poder despertarla ^-^")

Sora (medio dormida): Ay si pero no grites

Matt: ........^-^'

  Sora se levanta de la cama sentándose en un costado de la cama frotándose los ojos y estirándose y con la camisa toda chueca...

Sora (adormilada): ¿Matt que hora es?

Matt: Ya son las 7:05 ¬¬...

Sora (sobresaltada): ¡¿¡¿Qué, porque no me despertaste?!?! ¡¡ya es muy tarde!!

Matt: Si, lo intente pero no te querías levantar ¬¬+...

Sora: Esta bien, ¡¡ay se nos hace tarde!!

Matt: Si, ahora vuelvo me boy a bañar

Sora: Mientras yo preparo algo de comer para llevar a la escuela porque obvio que no vamos a alcanzar para desayunar aqu

Matt: Aja

Matt sale de la habitación y tras el Sora quien se dirige rápidamente a la cocina y Matt hacia el baño... Matt sale de bañarse 5 minutos después y se va hacia su habitación para arreglarse mientras le dice a Sora que entre a bañarse, Sora asiente y se dirige hacia el baño, a los 10 minutos Sora salio de bañarse y Matt ya estaba esperándola en la sala de estar con un vaso con jugo de naranja en la mano con los almuerzos y con su mochila a su lado Sora le dice a Matt que ya estaba lista Matt se levanta deja el vaso en la mesita de estar agarra su mochila y su almuerzo y le da el otro almuerzo a Sora, Matt se dirige hacia la puerta la abre y deja que pase Sora después sale el y cierra la puerta y salen corriendo de la casa lo mas rápido que les permite sus piernas. Se dirigían hacia la casa de Sora que estaba a dos cuadras de ahí, llegan y Sora abre rápidamente la puerta entra y se dirige hacia su habitación, se pone su uniforme rápidamente agarra su mochila ya lista y sale disparada hacia abajo, sale y cierra la puerta Matt se encontraba recargado en la pared esperándola la ve cerrando y cuando se acerca salen corriendo los dos hacia la Escuela Elemental de Odaiba...

Sora (corriendo): Ay, ya son 7:30, ¡¡para mi que ya no nos van a dejar entrar!!

Matt: Espero que no tengas razón, ¡¡corre!!

Matt y Sora seguían corriendo sin para hasta llegar a la escuela donde las puertas ya estaban cerradas y el conserje ya se iba, Sora se acerca y le grita al conserje...

Sora (pegada al la reja): ¡¡Señor!! Por favor ¿nos podría abrir la puerta?

  El conserje se da media vuelta y ve a Sora y luego a Matt...

Conserje: Mmm con que llegando tarde ¿no?, mmm pues bueno les abriré solo no digan que yo los deje pasar

Sora: ¡Claro!

  El conserje se acerco a la reja para abrirles y dejarlos pasar

Sora (entrando): ¡Gracias! vamos Matt

  El conserje le dirige una sonrisa a Sora y Matt solo la sigue

Matt: ¿Sora que hora es?

Sora (apunto de correr): Las 7:35, ¡¡vamos corre!!

Matt: No, ya estoy muy cansado no te preocupes ya mero llegamos

Sora: Esta bien, espero y la profesora de Valores nos deje pasar...

Matt: ¡¿Nos toca Valores?! Umm démonos por muertos

Sora: ¿Por qué?

Matt: Ah, pues porque esa profesora es muy estricta de seguro no nos dejara pasar y además de todo seguro y nos reporta...

Sora: ¡¿Qué?! No nos puede reportar mmm ¡¡no!!

Matt: Tranquila, no es el fin del mundo talvez si nos reporte pero yo conozco al Director y me llevo bien y no tengo mala reputación tanto como tu como yo, no creo que nos ponga el reporte

Sora: Umm eso espero, bueno aquí esta ¿Quién habla, tú o yo?

Matt: Tú dices si nos deja pasar y si no yo hablo

Sora: Bien... aquí boy ^-^'

Matt (en voz baja): Te preocupas mucho ^-^"

Sora (tocando la puerta): Jeje ^-^'...

¿?: Adelante

Sora (abriendo la puerta): ¿Nos permite pasar?

Prof. Missao (acercándose a la puerta con disgusto): Takenouchi ¿Por qué tan tarde? oh veo que el señor Ishida (notando que también se encontraba allí) también la acompaña...bueno ¿Qué horas son estas de presentarse en mi clase?

Sora (pensando): Ja solo 5 minutos tarde, ¿Qué le pasa? creo que esta Profesora esta obsesiona con el tiempo ¬¬'...

Matt: Lo sentimos es que se nos izo tarde...

  La Profesora Missao (N/A: Mmm la vdd saque el nombre de una caricatura que no me acuerdo cual es ^-^', una pregunta ¿se escribe así? bueno sigamos ^-^"...) corta a Matt bruscamente y les dirige un gesto de severo disgusto...

Prof. Missao (con tono de disgusto): Nada de que "Se nos izo tarde" porque no se los aceptare, una de las reglas mas importantes en Valores es la Puntualidad y no tolero en lo absoluto que la rompan, lo siento pero esto es reprobatorio no los dejare pasar a mi clase y les pondré falta, ah y por favor no los quiero ver aquí afuera en mi salón váyanse a otro lugar y ¡¡no aceptare nada de peros!!

  La profesora Missao observa por un momento con disgusto y cierra la puerta de un portazo en frente de sus narices ellos solo parpadean...

Sora (imitando a la Profesora Missao): "Una regla muy importante es la puntualidad", ggrrrr ¡¡¡me choca que siempre salga con sus reglas estupidas!!!

  Matt se quiere reír por la reacción y la imitación de Sora hacia la Profesora Missao, pero se contiene al notar que Sora estaba muy irritada...

Matt (tratando de contener la risa): Vamos Sora no tienes que disgustarte por esto, ven vamonos

Sora (aun un poco enojada): Si tienes razón vamonos...

  Matt y Sora empiezan a caminar...

******

Prof. Missao: Como vieron no quisiera toparme con alguno de ustedes llegando tarde, les podría pasar lo mismo que a sus dos compañeros, ¿entendido?...

  La clase asiente y la profesora Missao empieza a hablar de los valores y bla, bla, bla... (N/A: Jejeje aquí en México se da la clase de valores, no se si en otros lugares también pero bueno para mi es una clase súper aburrida ^-^") Taichi desvía su mirada de la clase y empieza a mirar a la puerta...

Tai (pensando): Que raro, ¿Por qué Matt y Sora abran llegado tarde y juntos?... grrr me da mucha rabia que el este con ella... pero bueno no puedo hacer nada Sora no es mi novia ni nada no puedo reclamarle...Sora no me correspondía aunque me duela aceptarlo...

Prof. Missao: Señor Kamiya, ¿podría poner los pies en la tierra y poner atención a mi clase?

Tai: Eh si, lo siento...

Prof. Missao: Bien, sigamos los valores (bla, bla, bla...)

  Y sigue con su clase aburrida como siempre y Taichi se queda pensando en lo sucedido...

******

  Por las canchas caminaban dos jóvenes pensativos y somnolientos bueno al menos uno de ellos estaba somnoliento...

¿?: Emmm, ¿Matt?

Matt: ¿Si, Sora?

Sora: Je ^-^', creo que no deberíamos andar por aquí como si nada, si nos ve algún profesor, prefecto o hasta el propio director van a pensar que no entramos a clases y nos podrían poner reporte...

Matt: Mmm no creo, porque la Profesora Missao nos saco de su clase y nos dijo que no nos quería ver afuera de su salón...

Sora: Pues si pero de todos modos preguntarían porque llegamos tarde y todo eso...

Matt: Bueno pues si tanto insistes vamos para allá, allí no van los profes ni nadie...

  Matt toma el brazo de Sora y se dirige hacia el lugar que había dicho

Sora: Y bueno ¿Cuál es aquel "lugar"?

  Matt se detiene y suelta a Sora...

Matt: Es este...

Sora: Oh ya veo, nunca había venido aquí, más bien no sabía que existía este lugar...

Matt: Jejeje, pues ya sabes n_n, bueno ven vamos a sentarnos

  Matt y Sora se sientan cruzados de piernas...

Sora: Ahhh, este lugar es relajante, espero que se pasen rápido las dos horas de valores...

Matt: Si, dos largas horas... (Se recuesta en el pasto húmedo y fresco mirando hacia el cielo) tienes razón, esto es relajante

  Sora recuerda lo que Matt le dijo esa noche antes de dormirse "Alguien como tu..."

Sora (pensando): ¿Alguien como yo? sigo sin entenderlo...

Matt: Sora, ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Sora: Eh, algo...

Matt (curioso): ¿Que "Algo"?

Sora: Pues algo...

Matt: Vamos, si no me quieres decir al menos dame una pista

Sora (con cara burlona): Bien... Alguien me dijo algo ayer que me tiene intrigada...

Matt (más curioso): ¿Quién?

Sora (sonriente): Quieres saber mucho Yama-San...

Matt: ¿Eso crees So-Chan?

Sora (aun más sonriente): Si, eres muy curioso Yamato...

Matt: ¿Por qué será?...

Sora (recostándose y cerrando sus ojos): No lo se...

Dicho esto Sora se queda dormida y Matt solo la observaba curioso... después de una hora Sora seguía dormida y Matt se había levantado y se había sentado debajo de un árbol cerca de Sora para hacer algunos deberes que tenia pendientes y de vez en cuando miraba a Sora... Yamato estaba mirando a Sora cuando una brisa llega y hace despertar tranquilamente a Sora... esta mira al lado donde antes estaba Matt recostado y descubriendo que no estaba se sobresalta...

Sora (sentándose): ¿Matt, donde estas? oh no apoco ya se fue a la clase de Mate y me dejo aquí durmiendo, no puede ser...

Matt (desde el árbol): ¿Cómo crees que me iría dejándote sola y dormida?

Sora (aliviada): ¡¡Yama-San aquí estas!!

Matt: Pues si, ni modo que me allá ido ^-^'

Sora: Me diste un susto, pensé que ya te habías ido a clase de Mate y me habías dejado aquí...

Matt: No, nunca te dejaría So-Chan...

Sora (sonrojada): Gracias, ¿Qué hora es? *^-^*

Matt: No te preocupes, todavía faltan 20 minutos para que empiece la clase de mate

Sora: Ah muy bien

Matt: Te quedaste dormida...

Sora: Ya me di cuenta...

Matt: Yo solo decía...

Sora: Yo solo bromeaba...

Matt: ¬¬...

Sora: Emm bueno vamos a clase de Mate...

Matt: Pero falta mucho

Sora: Talvez, pero no quiero llegar tarde como en Valores

Matt: ¿Estas enojada? si es así disculpa si te ofendí...

Sora: No para nada, no me enoje y no me ofendiste ¿Por qué preguntas?

Matt: No por nada... es que... te noto diferente...

Sora (incrédula): ¿Diferente?... ¿en que sentido?

Matt: No se... te siento extraña como fastidiada... no se...

Sora: Ah, ya comprendo fue por la siesta ve a clases boy al baño

Matt: Esta bien...

Sora (corriendo): ¡¡Después te veo!!

  Sora se dirige hacia el baño mientras que Matt iba caminando hacia la clase de mate pensando... Sora solo fue a los baños a lavarse la cara para despejarse un poco, se sentía extraña no estaba fastidiada sino que sentía una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza la verdad ella no sabia porque se sentía de aquel modo... cuando cerro las llaves del lavabo sonó el timbre había durado mucho tiempo pensando, salio de los baños y se dirigió a el salón de Matemáticas todavía estaba pensativa y con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo esto causo que chocara con un chico del equipo de Basketball pero ella seguía su rumbo sin parar... llego al salón y noto que todavía no llegaba el Profesor y todos platicaban típico, entro en el salón y solo miro hacia dentro vio a Yamato platicando con Taichi al lado ambos no habían notado su presencia en el salón y ella solo se escabuche por los alumnos llegando a una banca sola muy apartada de sus dos amigos, se sentó y poso sus brazos sobre la banca apoyándose con los codos y su cabeza arriba de sus manos clavando su vista hacia el frente...

Sora (pensando): Aquí estoy bien así Taichi no me vera, prefiero que no me vea...

Yamato desde que Sora había llegado se había percatado de su presencia pero prefrió no mencionar nada a Taichi solo la miraba. Sora solo pensaba y pensaba hasta que Nakuru una amiga suya la saco de sus pensamientos...

Nakuru: ¡¡Eh So-Chan!! ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Sora: ¿Eh?, no nada, nada ^-^'

Nakuru: Jejeje para mi que estas enamorada... y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado? ^o^

Sora: ¡¡Nakuru!! Que cosas dices *^-^*

Nakuru: Jejejeje es que con esa cara eso parece...

Sora: No pues no, no estoy enamorada de nadie ^-^' *Murmurando: O al menos eso creo yo...*

Nakuru: ¿Que dijiste?

Sora: No nada ^-^"

Nakuru (incrédula): OK... hey ¿tienes los apuntes de Química? es que no soy muy buena en esa materia y no entendí nada ^-^'

Sora: Jajaja si aquí están, ten ^-^

Nakuru: ¡¡Gracias!! En ingles te lo devuelvo ^-^

Sora: Si no hay problema n_n

Tai: ¿Qué le pasa a este profe que no piensa venir o que? aunque... no estaría mal que faltara ^-^

Matt: Mmm no creo que se te cumpla Taichi ^o^

Tai: Eso crees tu Yama-San, pero... ya se tardo mucho

Matt: ^-^"... bueno talvez si se te cumpla

Tai: No importa, oye ¿y Sora, que no piensa entrar a ninguna clase o que?

Matt: Tai, Taichi Kamiya si serás... desde que sonó el timbre ella entro ¬¬...

Tai: ¿Ah si? pues y ¿Dónde esta? que no la veo

  Matt hace como una seña con su cabeza dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba Sora, Tai al uno mismo voltea a la dirección que señalaba Yamato y ve a Sora allí sentada hundida en sus pensamientos...

Tai: Ahh con que allí estaba je no me había dado cuenta ^-^'

Matt: Pues ahora ya te diste cuenta ¬¬+

Tai: Bueno y ¿porque tan enojado Yama-San?

Matt: Tai, ¿sabes? eres un cabeza hueca ¬¬

  Un chico que pasaba por ahí murmuro en un tono sarcástico y burlón "¿hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso?", una chica que iba junto a el rompió en risitas tontas

Tai: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No es verdad!! Más bien tú eres el cabeza hueca...

Matt (apretando un puño): ¡¡¡Cállate Taichi Kamiya o te juro que...!!!

  Una voz femenina detiene a Tai y a Matt de darse una paliza los dos en pleno salón...

Voz F.: ¡¡¡Ishida Kamiya siéntense y no interrumpan mas!!!

Matt y Tai: Si Miss Catherine

Miss. Catherine: Bien, bueno como mi clase es aquí enseguida y con el relajo que tiene aquí ustedes no puedo impartirla cómodamente, así que les pido por favor que guarden silencio mientras termina su clase (los mira), no se si ya sabrán que su profesor no podrá venir por razones personales, así que por favor permanezcan sentados y en silencio hasta que termine su clase... Good Bye!!!

Miss Catherine se marcha y en cuanto sale y se aleja todos empiezan a hablar pero en silenció...

Tai: Ja, mira tenia la razón, el profe no iba a venir jajaja que suerte ^o^

Matt: Calmate que no es la gran cosa ¬¬…

Tai: Pues para ti no lo será ¬¬

Matt (mirando hacia Sora): Si, si no importa…

Tai: ¿Que tanto vez?

Matt: Nada…

Tai (volteando hacia donde veía Matt): Ah Sora…

Hubo una pausa un poco larga entre los dos muy incomoda para su parecer… Matt fue el primero en romper el hielo entre los dos…

Matt (serio): Tai… desde hace rato te quería preguntar algo…

Tai: ¿Que cosa?

Matt: Sobre lo sucedido ayer…

Tai (Serio y dudoso): ¿Que tiene?...

Matt: Bueno no es exactamente sobre lo de ayer sino de Sora, este… ¿ya nunca le vas a hablar o seguirás siendo su amigo?

Tai: ¡¡Claro que quiero seguir siendo su amigo y seguir hablándole!! solo que…

Matt: ¿Que…?

Tai (susurrando): Pues que no se como disculparme con ella… es difícil y no creo que ella quiera seguir hablándome… (baja la mirada)

Matt: No lo creo… Taichi han sido amigos desde la infancia no creo que ella te deje hablar nomás por eso…

Tai: Pues a lo mejor tienes razón pero a lo mejor no…

Matt: Mmm ni siquiera lo as intentado, no te desamines antes de saber…

Tai (animándose más): Si tienes razón ^-^

En ese momento sonó el timbre y los dos se levantaron de sus asientos para salir del salón y dirigirse hacia su otra clase… Matt salio junto con Taichi y busco con la mirada a Sora por todos los chicos y chicas pero no la encontró, Sora desde hacia ya tiempo se había alejado y se había dirigido a la clase, Matt solo siguió a Tai hasta llegar a la clase donde el profesor se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, al entrar vio a Sora en una de las bancas Tai fue y se sentó un poco cerca de ella a tres bancas atrás de ella Yamato solo se sentó enfrente de el ya que no había otra banca tras Tai y las de los costados ya estaban ocupadas, el profesor empezó a impartir la clase…

Tai (picándole con el dedo a Matt en el hombro y susurrando): Oye, no tenías razón…

Matt (susurrando): ¿De que hablas?

Tai (susurrando): Pues de que Sora según tu si me quería seguir hablando…

Matt (susurrando): Ahh eso, ¿por qué lo dieses?

Tai (susurrando): Pues porque ¡ni siquiera me miro cuando pase a un lado suyo!

Matt (con una gota en la cabeza y susurrando): ¡¡Tai por Dios deja eso y deja de alucinar cosas!! ¬¬

Tai (susurrando): ¡¡Esta bien perdón!! y no estoy alucinando ¬¬'

Los dos se callaron y se pusieron a hacer el trabajo que el profesor había puesto, los dos terminaron el timbre sonó todos salieron apresurados pues ya tocaba receso incluso Tai salio corriendo…

Tai (gritando): ¡¡¡Apurate Matt!!!

Matt: Mas al rato te alcanzo

Tai (gritando): ¡¡Esta bien te veo en el campo!!

Matt: Tai no tienes que gritar estas a un metro de m

Tai: Oh si lo siento ^-^"

Matt (retirándose): Bueno, después te veo

Tai: Esta bien...

Matt se va y camina por toda la escuela buscando a Sora, llega a la cafetería y la ve saliendo se acerca y...

Matt (gritando): ¡¡¡Sora, espera!!!

  Sora volteo para ver quien le hablaba pero con la voz supo quien era solo quería comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas y si... era Matt el que le estaba hablando. Matt se acercaba más a Sora hasta que fue interrumpido por una chica que se le acerco...

Chica (viendo su cara): ¡¡Hola!! ¿Eres Yamato Ishida verdad? ¡¡¡Si, si eres Yamato Ishida!!! Soy Kazumi ¡¿me das tu autógrafo?!

Matt (tratando de safarse de ella): ¿No te lo eh dado ya antes?

Kazumi: No, soy nueva ¿si me lo das por favor?

Matt (alejándose): Lo siento ya me tengo que ir

Kazumi: ¡¡No espera!! umm se fue u.u

  Matt ya se había percatado de que Sora ya se había ido pero si se había dado cuenta de que si lo había visto y que lo había oído gritarle estaba seguro de eso...

Matt (pensando): ¿Por qué me evitara?

  Matt fue al campo con Tai que lo estaba esperando sentado en el pasto...

Tai: Te tardaste mucho

Matt: Ahh lo siento...

Tai: No importa...

Matt se sentó al lado de Tai...

Tai: Matt, te quería pedir algo...

Matt: ¿Qué paso?

Tai: Bueno este te quería pedir que si tu le podrías decir a Sora que pues...

Matt: ¿Que le pida disculpas a Sora de tu parte?

Tai: Si...

Matt: Pero Tai tu debes de pedirle disculpas no yo

Tai: Por favor Matt, es que yo pues no se no me atrevo ni a verla...

Matt: Esta bien, yo le digo...

Tai: Gracias, eres un buen amigo ^-^

Matt: De nada...

En eso sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, Matt y Tai se levantaron para ir a clases, Tai veía mucho a Matt como pensativo, llegaron a clase y así asta que pasaron las cuatro horas que faltaban... el timbre sonó Tai salio rápidamente pues tenia practica de Football enseguida, Matt miro su reloj era la 1:53 a las 2:20 tenia practica con la banda pero el quería hablar con Sora...

Matt (gritando): ¡¡Sora, Sora!!

  Sora al escucharlo solo aceleró su paso, Matt noto esto y salio corriendo tras ella, al estar tras ella intento salir corriendo pero Matt la detiene del brazo...

Matt: Sora, ¿Por qué las ultimas cuatro horas me as estado evitando?

Sora: Ah Matt no yo no te eh estado evitando mas bien no te escuchaba... (Mintió Sora)

Matt: Bueno este yo te quería decir que... oh no

Sora: ¿Qué?

Matt (señalando a un grupo de chicas): Eso...

Sora (volteando): Ah ya veo...

Matt: ¡Vamonos!

Matt toma del brazo a Sora y trata de salir corriendo pero ya es demasiado tarde el grupo de chicas ya los habían rodeado, las admiradoras de Matt se detuvieron en círculos para observar a Sora que estaba con Matt solo la veían con indiferencia, Sora no les izo caso y se disponía a irse...

Sora: Matt lo siento me tengo que ir, bueno mas bien diría que mejor me boy por lo que veo ellas como que no me quieren aquí...

Matt: ¿Cómo?

Sora (alejándose): Lo que oíste ^-^' ¡¡adiós!!

  Sora se salio de circulo y en cuanto salio todas las chicas se amontonaron para pedirle un autógrafo a Matt quedando este atrapado, entonces solo se paro de puntitas...

Matt (gritando): ¡¡¡Sora, Sora, a las 4:00 te veo en el restaurante que acaban de abrir!!!

Sora (gritando): ¡¡¡Si esta bien!!!

Matt (gritando): ¡¡Te veo luego!! ¡Suéltenme!

  El grupo de admiradoras de Matt al oír esto dejaron a Matt y se volvieron para ver a Sora que se alejaba y empezaron a murmurar sobre Sora y cuando vuelen con Matt se dan cuenta de que este ya se había ido y ya iba muy lejos de ahí este solo se dirigía desesperado al ensayo vio su reloj por un rato y dijo...

Matt (corriendo): Ya son las 2:15 ¡¡me quitaron mucho tiempo!!

  Mientras tanto... Sora caminaba por las calles de Odaiba, a Sora se le hacia muy extraño el día pues había amanecido soleado pero fresco y húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior pero en esos momentos el día se estaba poniendo un poco nublado, se detuvo unos momentos para mirar hacia el cielo y respirar profundamente el aire fresco... siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa entro y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y después subir a su recamara, puso el vaso en la cómoda y dejo su mochila en un rincón y se recostó en la cama empezó a meditar sobre que clases había tenido y que deberes habían encargado los profesores...

Sora (pensando en voz alta): Valores emmm no se pero la profe nunca deja tareas... Mate pues no fue el profe entonces tampoco, Historia mmm no tampoco el profe no alcanzo a poner la tarea jejeje luego Música tampoco en esa materia nunca deja tarea, Física no... E ingles no... Raro porque Miss Catherine siempre deja tareas... bueno es todo no ay tarea ¡si! jeje tengo la tarde libre y sin mi mamá en casa...

  Sora se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su grabadora donde introduce un CD de Alex Ubago (N/A: Quien sabe si se oiga hasta Japón =P pero bue jeje a mi me pasa pero no mucho... sigamos) y empieza a tocar una canción... Sora empieza a tararearla y agarra su vaso de agua y le da un sorbo, ve el reloj de su pared y se da cuenta de que ya eran las 2:40 aun faltaba mucho para encontrarse con Matt en el Restaurante...

Sora (pensando en voz alta): Ummm todavía falta mucho...

  Sora se deja caer en su cama mirando hacia el techo...

Sora (pensando): ¿Que me querrá decir Matt?

  Sora se hunde en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta del tiempo que transcurre, no estaba dormida si no que estaba pensando y no tenia los ojos cerrados solo los tenia clavados en el techo si parpadear solo de vez en cuando, Sora había estado así ya durante un buen tiempo hasta que se levanto de golpe de la cama quedando sentada, miro hacia el reloj, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario y se queda viendo hacia adentro de este pensativa.

Sora: ¿Qué me pondré?

  Sora pasaba la mano viendo toda la ropa que tenia, hasta toparse con un pantalón...

Sora: Ah! este esta bien, la vez pasada vi una camiseta que le caía muy bien... veamos ^-^...

  Sora se acercó a su peinador y se agacho para abrir uno de los cajones que contenía puras camisas, busca entre todas las camisas y saca una...

Sora: Ah! esta es le queda bien ^-^...

  Sora deja el pantalón y la camisa extendidos sobre su cama, era un pantalón blanco con un cinto un poco ancho y la camisa era negra con un corazón azul al centro. Sora se quita el uniforme delicadamente y se pone la ropa y se acerca al espejo...

Sora (mirándose en el espejo): La verdad esta ropa me queda bien... ¡si, me gusta! solo faltan los zapatos y cepillarme un poco el cabello... y ¡¡listo ^-^!!

  Sora se acerca al armario, saca unos zapatos y se los pone, se dirige hacia su peinador y se sienta en un banco mirándose en el espejo, toma un cepillo y empieza a cepillarse el cabello deja el cepillo y abre un cajón y saca una diadema estirable de color blanca y se la pone dejando en frente un poco de cabello dándole una forma muy original, se pone un poco de brillo en los labios y se mira al espejo dándose una sonrisa a si misma.

Sora (pensando en voz alta): Muy bien, ya termine

  Sora se para y se acerca a su escritorio y agarra su celular y sus llaves y después va a su peinador agarra un brillo una liga un cepillo chiquito y un tubito pequeño de crema y las echa a su bolso

Sora (pensando): Ba ni se para que llevo todas estas cosas ya me parezco a Mimi ¬¬ pero bueno ^-^"...

  Sora mira el reloj, eran las 3:45 había durado ½ hora arreglándose, agarra el vaso y sale de su cuarto, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina y deja el vaso en el lavaplatos y se va hacia la sala de estar, abre la puerta y sale cerrando la puerta saca sus llaves de su bolso y cierra, baja los escalones mientras va guardando sus llaves, sigue su camino derecho hasta toparse en una tienda de mascotas se detiene enfrente de donde se encontraban de muestra algunos cachorros...

Sora (tocando el cristal): Ay que lindos ^-^ lastima que no puede tener tan solo uno u.u

  Sora sigue caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante...

Sora: Creo que este es el restaurante al que se refería Matt... entrare

  Sora entra busca con la mirada a Matt nota que no estaba y va y se sienta en una mesa...

Sora (sentándose en la silla y mirando a su alrededor): Este lugar el lindo no paréese restaurante mas bien un lugar para venir a tomar algo y oír música... es lindo y moderno ^-^

  Un mesero se acerca y la atiende

Mesero: Señorita, ¿desea ordenar?

Sora: Por el momento no, espero a alguien, pero ¿Qué tiene de tomar?

Mesero: Tenemos refrescos de sabor, café, jugo, Té caliente o helado como guste

Sora: Mmm, me trae un té helado por favor

Mesero: Enseguida

  El mesero se va y el celular de Sora empieza a sonar, Sora lo saca, era un mensaje de una amiga, ella le responde y lo vuelve a guardar, el mesero llega y pone su t

Mesero: Aquí tiene

Sora: Gracias

  El mesero se retira, Sora toma su te y bebé un poco. Sora estaba distraída cuando de repente alguien cae en la silla de enfrente de ella, esta se sobresalta emitiendo un pequeño grito...

Persona: ¿Qué tienes Sora?

Sora (viendo bien a la persona que estaba frente a ella): Ah! Matt eras tu, me habías asustado ^-^", ¡nunca llegues así de golpe! mas cuando estoy así de distraída ¬¬

Matt (riendo nerviosamente): Jejeje, lo siento Sora no era mi intención sobresaltarte, jejeje

Sora (mirándolo fingiendo estar molesta): Bien ¬¬, jajajaja ^-^

Matt: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sora (ocultando la risa): No nada

  En eso llega el mesero y le pide la orden a Matt

Mesero: ¿Desea algo de tomar?

Matt: Si, me trae una Coca-Cola por favor

Mesero: Enseguida

El mesero se va dejando a Matt y a Sora

Matt: Bien...

Sora: ¿Si...?

Matt: Bueno...

Sora: Matt, ¿pasa algo?

Matt se queda mirando fijamente a Sora a los ojos, Matt apenas iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando el mesero llega e interrumpe a Matt (N/A: Sin querer obvio ^-^U)

Mesero (dejando la Coca-Cola): Aquí tiene

Matt: Gracias

  El mesero se va y Matt toma su Coca-Cola un poco aliviado de que el mesero les aya interrumpido, pues todavía no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir a Sora. Sora al ver la reacción de Matt, hace lo mismo y toma su Té para darle un trago, mirando a este fijamente, con curiosidad...

Sora (dejando su Té): Bien... Me ibas a decir algo ¿no...?

Matt (todavía tomando de su Coca-Cola): ...

  Matt seguía tomando de la Coca-Cola muy apresuradamente, Sora lo miraba muy sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía tomar tan rápido de la soda? en verdad debía de tener mucha sed... Pensó esta aun mirándolo sorprendida. De repente Matt paro de tomar con los ojos un poco desorbitado parecía como si estuviera ido, Sora se asusto...

Sora (asustada): Matt... ¿te encuentras bien?

Matt: ... –No hubo respuesta-

Sora (más asustada): Matt, ¿Matt?

Matt: ... –No obtuvo de nuevo respuesta-

Sora (mucho más asustada): ¿¡Matt!? ¿¡¿¡Matt, te encuentras bien!?!?

  Sora se levanta apresuradamente de su asiento al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su amigo, se pone al lado de Matt y empieza a darle palmaditas en la espalda y este empieza a toser...

Matt: Cof, cof, cof

Sora (aliviada): ¿Matt que te paso? no respondías ¿te encuentras bien?

Matt: Ejem, lo siento Sora, creo que tome muy apresuradamente y el gas de la soda no me permitía respirar ^-^" gracias

  Sora se devuelve a su lugar todavía un poco asustada...

Sora (sentándose): No hay por que

Matt (mirandola un poco avergonzado): *^-^*"

Sora le responde con una de sus lindas sonrisas calidas y comprensivas

Matt: Bueno Sora, yo te quería decir algo...

Sora (apartando su mirada del cuadro que contemplaba y se dirigía a Matt): ¿Si?

Sora no sabia la razón por la cual se sentía de aquel modo, se sentía feliz no sabia porque pero al saber que Matt, Yamato Ishida le quería decir algo la hacia sentir feliz y en algún momento llego a pensar una cosa que al pensarla se sintió estupida por haber pensado aquello...

Matt: Bueno pues…

Sora al notar que Matt no se atrevía a decirle se puso levemente roja, Matt no noto esto y siguió...

Matt: Pues se trata de que pues...

Sora (pensando): ¿Por qué rayos estoy pensando esto? capas y es algo sin mucha importancia y yo pensando esto que tonta soy, si Sora ya mero Matt te va a invitar a salir, ¡¡no puedo estar pensando en esto!! Matt es solo un amigo un gran amigo solo eso... Así que deja de estar pensando estupideces Sora Takenouchi

Matt: Bueno ya te boy a decir, es que Taichi me pidió que te pidiera una disculpa de su parte a ti...

Sora: ¿Como? que Taichi me pide una disculpa ¿Por qué?

Matt: Pues... por lo de la otra noche la de ayer... que te... pues te...beso... el me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido y que te pidiera una disculpa de su parte porque el no se atreve ni verte a la cara se siente muy avergonzado por lo que hizo...

Sora: El... ¿el te dijo eso?

Matt: Pues si, me dijo que te pidiera una disculpa y que por favor lo perdonaras...

Sora: Claro que lo perdono ^-^ yo pensé que el ya no me quería ni hablar me sentía muy mal... ¿No te dijo nada de lo de la bofetada?

Matt: No... Ni siquiera lo menciono, vez no tenias porque atormentarte tanto, Taichi te quiere mucho como para dejar de hablarte

Sora: ¡¡Gracias Matt!! –Le da un beso en la mejilla- ^-^ bueno Matt lo siento pero me tengo que ir, es que quiero ir a hablar con Tai quiero hablar con el no se quiero aclarar las cosas ^-^ muchas gracias de nuevo y perdona por dejarte ^-^'

Matt: No importa ^-^ ve y habla con el, el también esta un poco triste mas vale que aclaren las cosas ^-^ -nota que Sora abre su bolso- ah y yo pago ¬¬

Sora: Jejejeje se ve que me conoces ^-^", bueno después nos vemos ¡gracias! ¡¡Ja ne!!

Matt le sonríe y Sora se dirige hacia la salida y se va... Matt se levanta de su asiento y sonríe para si mismo dejando un billete en la mesa y se va...

Matt (mirando su reloj): 4:30 p.m.

  Matt iba caminando por la calle cuando al detenerse para que pasen los carros al ver a una mujer en un carro que llevaba cabellos rosas, le recordó algo que tenia pendiente pero no sabia que, cuando iba cruzando la calle se acordo de lo que tenia que hacer...

Matt: ¡¡Mimi!!

  Matt se acuerda de que le tenía que hablar a Mimi y sale corriendo al ver que todavía tenia tiempo de hablarle. Matt llego a la casa y se fue directo al sillón, reviso en su agenda y busco el teléfono de Mimi, lo encontró, descolgó el teléfono y empezó a marcar el teléfono de Mimi...

Mimi: ¿Hello?

Matt: Bueno, ¿Mimi?

Mimi: Si habla ella

Matt: Mimi, soy yo Matt

Mimi: ¡Si Matt, jeje que bueno que hablas!

Matt: Si, quede de llamarte después ¿no?

Mimi: Sip, ¿como as estado estos últimos dos días?, jejejeje

Matt: Muy bien, jeje ¿y tu?

Mimi: También, súper bien, todavía un poco asombrada por lo que paso el domingo por allá... tu sabes ¿no?

Matt: Si, lo que paso entre Sora y Tai

Mimi: Si, aunque Sora debió de aceptarlo, hacen bonita pareja ^o^

Matt: ¿Tú crees?

Mimi: Pues si, pero cada quien sus gustos. Bueno y ¿Qué me ibas a decir el sábado?

Matt: Ah, eso, pues es que no se como decirlo...

Mimi (emocionada): ¡¡Anda dilo!!

Matt: Pues es que tu acabas de decir que crees que Taichi y Sora hacen bonita pareja...

Mimi: Si, y ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Matt: ¡Pues mucho!

Mimi (decepcionada): Oh, ya veo, bueno y de que se trata lo que me tienes que decir que la verdad no te entiendo muy bien...

Matt: Pues, es que... amimegustaSora

Mimi: ¿Como? ¿Adulablabla Sora? no te entendí nada ^-^"

Matt: Que a mi me gusta Sora

Mimi: ¡¿Cómo?!

Matt: Que-A-Mi-Me-Gusta-Sora

Mimi: ¿Q-que a-a t-t-ti –t-te gu-gus-gusta So-sora?

Matt: Si, ¿Por qué el asombro?

  Mimi en esos momentos sentía como se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, sentía que le habían dado una apuñalada en el corazón se sentía de lo peor... su amor Matt, Yamato, Ishida Yamato enamorado de su mejor amiga Sora, no lo podía creer, estuvo a punto de romperse a llorar pero se contuvo y fingió estar feliz por el...

Mimi: Wow Matt es que no, no me lo esperaba, es genial...

Matt (contento): ¿Tú crees?

Mimi (respirando hondo): Cla-claro

Matt: Mimi ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

Mimi: No, no me pasa nada estoy bien ^-^

Matt: Bien, ¿segura?

Mimi: Si segurísima no te preocupes, bueno y ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

Matt: Ah si, ¿Qué tu que eres mujer como le podría decir esto que siento a Sora?

Mimi: Ah pues de muchas maneras, eso depende de ti...

Matt: Ah, y ¿a ti como te gustaría que el chavo que te gusta te dijera que le gustas?

Mimi: Pues, me gustaría que me llevara a un lugar romántico bajo las estrellas y que ahí bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas se me declarara... pero creo que eso nunca va a suceder, bueno eso no importa...

Matt: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Mimi: No me agas caso...

Matt: Si tu lo dices... Bueno a ti ¿así te gustaría que se te declararan?

Mimi (con voz quebrada): Pues si...

Matt: Es romántico

Mimi: Verdad que si, siempre eh soñado con eso...

Matt: Pronto se te cumplirá ^-^

Mimi: Bueno Matt me están hablando lo siento tengo que colgar me saludas a todos, ah y suerte con Sora espero y si te acepte no como a Tai, lo mas seguro es que si ^-^. ¡Bye!

Matt: Adiós, que duermas bien, cuídate ^-^

Mimi: Sip, gracias hasta luego

  Los dos cuelgan al mismo tiempo, Mimi ya no pidiendo contener mas las lagrimas se suelta llorando a mas no poder lloraba desconsoladamente envuelta en las colchas que había jalado desordenadamente, eso no le importaba solo le importaba llorar a mas no poder...

Mimi (pensando): Si eso es lo único que se hacer, llorar, llorar como la niña tonta que soy y que siempre seré. Pues si era obvio que Matt se fijara en Sora y no en mí, como se iba a fijar Ishida Yamato en mí si soy una niña mimada y llorona, pues no es mejor Sora madura, linda, dulce y comprensiva, nada de lo que soy yo... esta es la decepción mas grande de mi vida... ¿Por qué a mi?

Mimi sigue llorando sin control hasta muy tarde no puede conciliar el sueño menos con la cara empapada en lagrimas de tanto llorar...

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la Autora:

Jejeje siento la tardanza para subir este fic ^-^U es que eh estado muy ocupada, bueno por fin se sabe que tiene que ver aquí Mimi, bueno y sobre que le hable a ella y no a cualquier otro pues e de be a que: TAI: Esta enamorado de Sora así que no podía contarle SORA: Pues de la que esta enamorado ni modo de decirle que hacer ^-^Uu IZZI: Pues el no sabe nada de amor, solo de informática y matemática JOE: Pues el esta clavado en sus estudios T.K: Esta muy clavado con Kari, apenas y le presta atención a Matt KARI: Es la hermana de Tai y ella sabe que a Tai le gusta Sora y pues claro que lo apoya a el que es su hermano y no a Matt que es solo un amigo DIVES: Pues la verdad es un inmaduro ^-^Uu YOLEI: Esta clavada con Ken KEN: Esta clavado con Yolei IORI: Es muy pequeño. Bueno esas son las razones creo que me fui en grande, ah como estoy de vacaciones quizás tengan pronto el próximo capitulo ^o^. Antes de que se me olvide hoy hice un fic si gustan leerlo se trata de Sora esta basado en algo que me sucedió a mi se llama *De que sirve vivir* bueno espero y lo lean y me dejen reviews hablando de eso déjenme reviews xfas!! Por que no eh recibido tantos, si no recibo dejare el fic NSC no lo dejare pero mejor déjenme reviews no sea y se encuentren con algo...

Ja ne!!


End file.
